


It Takes Two

by CelebrienTinuviel



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrienTinuviel/pseuds/CelebrienTinuviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaroline drabbles that I will post as inspiration strikes. </p><p>Chapter 10: If I Loved You III--KC as musical theatre actors (part 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overture

She hadn't thought anything of it when Katherine texted her that they needed to rehearse their duet. Apparently they would be rehearsing with their pianist today, so Caroline made a point of checking into one of the student practice rooms early to warm up her voice.

The performing arts building was deserted, probably due to the fact that Katherine had scheduled their rehearsal for 9am on a Saturday. Caroline hated singing in the morning, it certainly didn't do her singing voice any favors, but sometimes it couldn't be helped, seeing as how it could be extremely difficult to actually grab a free practice room during normal school-day hours.

She had just started climbing the stairs to the second floor when her phone vibrated, abruptly breaking the silence.

_Just got a flat tire on my way to campus. Don't think I'll be able to make it in time. Can you just rehearse with him by yourself? Might as well help him out with the tempo markings and all. Sorry :(_

Caroline groaned inwardly. Typical Katherine—bailing at the last second.

Oh well. She could just rehearse with the accompanist anyways. Besides, she needed to work out the kinks of that one tricky passage—and Lord knew that high B-flat towards the end of the piece needed a little work.

Reaching the second floor, she paused for a moment. The light, tinkling strains of a piano floated down toward her, alerting her to the presence of the pianist.

Katherine had neglected to tell her which pianist they had—she hoped it was Dr. Saltzmann, he played so wonderfully—and by the looks of it, whoever it was had settled in the room farthest from the stairs.

She hesitated for half a second, glancing at the time displayed on her phone. She had five minutes to spare, and although she had wanted to warm up by herself (yes, just because she was a vocal performance major didn't mean she liked people listening to her rehearse) she found herself walking down the hallway and knocking on the door before she realized it.

The music instantly stopped. She heard the shuffling sounds of someone moving around, and suddenly the door burst open.

She flashed a smile and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped short.

The man in front of her was, to put it mildly, _gorgeous_ —deep blue eyes, a tousled mop of tarnished-golden hair, and luscious lips stretched into a dimpled smirk made up the face of one of the most attractive men she had ever seen. The tightly-fitting Henley and dark jeans sitting snugly on his hips betrayed a toned, muscular body underneath.

He was most definitely not Dr. Saltzmann.

"Good morning, love. You must be Caroline." The man smiled at her.

Oh god—a British accent? She was so not prepared for this when she rolled out of bed this morning.

"Yes, that's me," she managed to recover her brain functioning. She tossed her head slightly, throwing her curls over her shoulder as she offered her hand out. "And you are…?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson, recently hired piano professor. Also currently working on a Masters in composition and a doctorate in piano performance." He shook her hand. Caroline nearly jumped at the contact. His large, rather rough hands were surprisingly gentle, and she felt the faintest flickerings of desire shoot through her. She glanced up at him. His easy smile had lessened somewhat, an altogether more intense look gracing his features. Their gazes held for a moment, before Caroline finally broke it, dropping her eyes to their joined hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she replied sincerely, thanking her lucky stars she had bothered to put on make-up and curl her hair this morning.

"Likewise." He dropped her hand and sat back down on the bench.

Wanting to avoid an awkward silence, Caroline forced herself to speak.

"This might sound like a dumb question, but if you're a performance emphasis, why are you acting as an accompanist? Aren't piano performance and accompaniment separate tracks?" she inquired curiously.

He laughed. "You're quite right, but I've always loved playing alongside fellow musicians, and besides, having extra experience accompanying won't hurt my resume. So I asked Dr. Salvatore if I could be put on the list of piano accompanists, and here I am."

"Oh. That's great." She shifted her feet, uncertain as to what to do next. Rehearsing with a hot British professor whom she had just met, alone, was unnerving her to say the least. She made a quick mental note to strangle Katherine when she next saw her.

"So, are you ready to begin?"

"Oh, yes, of course," she said hurriedly, rummaging through her purse to grab her music before setting it down on the floor and grabbing a music stand. She and Katherine had been working on this duet for a few weeks now for their opera workshop class, so she had it practically memorized, but having the music out was a crutch she most definitely needed for this situation. "I'm sorry to say that it'll just be you and me today—my friend Katherine is stuck with a flat tire so she can't make it."

"It's no trouble at all, sweetheart. Let's just make the best of what time we have."

She shivered slightly at his little tears of endearment and the slight double entendre of his words. _Damn it, Forbes, get your undergraduate mind out of the gutter! He is a professor! Off limits to civilians!_

"So…it looks like you have the music, correct?"

"Yes, Katherine emailed it to me a few days ago. So you're doing _Sull'aria...che soave zeffiretto_ from _Le nozze di Figaro_?"

If she thought his accent was sexy before, hearing him pronounce Italian with it sent goosebumps up her arms. The words sounded incredibly seductive rolling off of his tongue, immediately drawing her eyes to his full lips.

"Yes. Our class is putting together a few scenes from a few of Mozart's operas for our end-of-the-semester performance," she explained, masking her current inner turmoil by shuffling the pages of her music. "I'm singing the part of Susanna, and Katherine is playing the Countess."

"It's a wonderful piece. Particularly how Susanna echoes the Countess's words. One of my favorites out of the entire Mozart repertoire," he commented casually. He cleared his throat, glancing over at her. "Now, I presume you haven't warmed up yet?"

She shook her head. "No, although I'm definitely gonna need to if I want any chance of squeaking out that high B-flat," she joked, trying desperately to lighten the mood and suppress the dirty little thoughts that were slowly seeping into her mind. The practice rooms were extremely small, just big enough to hold an upright piano and have a little extra space to stand, as well as the table-like shelf for belongings that adjoined the far wall. She could just imagine sitting on the shelf like she'd done so many times before—only this time with her legs wrapped around his waist, burying her fingers into his curly hair while he kissed her neck—

"Caroline?"

 _Shit. Wake the fuck up, Caroline!_ "Sorry—my brain is still asleep-could you repeat that, Mr. Mikaelson?"

A small, amused smile played about his lips, his eyes roaming over her body. "I said I can warm you up if you'd like—and please, call me Klaus."

His innocent phrasing sent a wave of heat through her. She blushed, but determinedly returned his gaze. "That would be great…Klaus," she answered. She wondered briefly if they had crossed a line of some sort by using his first name, but she brushed that thought away as he played a scale, signaling the start of her warm-up. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly very nervous about him hearing her sing. Not that she didn't think she was good—she was one of the best vocalists in the music department, thank you very much—but she had the strangest need to impress this man.

He led her through some vocal exercises, every once in a while glancing up at her, those dimples making yet another appearance. As she sang, she grew more comfortable, filling the small space with her mellifluous tones. After a few minutes, he stopped, turning his head fully to look at her.

"You have a stunning voice, love. I could listen to you all day," he said softly, peeking up at her through his eyelashes, his expression focused and intent.

Satisfaction and bashfulness flooded into her at his compliments, flustering her. "Thank you," she murmured, absently tucking a curl behind her ear, not sure of what else to say.

After a beat, he abruptly turned back to the piano. "Well, if you're ready to go, let's begin, shall we?"

She nodded her assent, automatically straightening up into proper singing posture. The beginning would sound awkward without Katherine there to sing the first line, but it wasn't a big deal. Besides, it would force her to actually pay attention and count this time. Klaus's nimble fingers caressed the piano keys, the first notes of the duet washing over her as he played the introduction.

The thought occurred to her that she could just sing Katherine's part until her entrance, and was about to put that idea into action when a low baritone hummed out the Countess's opening line in perfect Italian.

Caught off guard, she nearly missed her own entrance, echoing the words back to him in her clear soprano voice. Alright, so he probably sang Katherine's first line to give her her cue. _Quite considerate of him._

But she did not expect him to continue on, his low voice ringing out as he played the piano accompaniment perfectly.

Caroline just decided to go with it.

_"Che soave zeffiretto_

_Questa sera spirerà_

_Sotto i pini del boschetto._

_Ei già il resto capirà._

_Certo, certo il capirà."_

They sang the entire piece, growing louder when they came together in harmony, backing off ever so slightly when one of them took over the melody. She couldn't believe how natural this felt—making music with him. She allowed her artistic side to take over, singing with more passion and intensity as they both sang the climactic high notes, their voices coming together in perfectly-tuned vibratos, the tone filling the room and sending an aching clench through her soul. It was one of those moments she sometimes had as a musician, where she recognized the beauty and order and truth in the organized notes and rhythms and words, and made her remember why she chose to purse music in the first place.

The last notes on the piano faded away into nothing, leaving behind a tense silence.

She opened her eyes, realizing just then that she had inadvertently closed them at some point while singing, to see a pair of blue eyes blazing into her own, shining with admiration and a glint of…was that lust?

She pulled out of the trance first, humming softly. "Well, that was…something."

"Yes, it most certainly was," he agreed.

"Your voice is amazing," she admitted. "I didn't know you could sing."

Klaus chuckled, ducking his head. "It's a hidden talent of mine. I usually stick to the ivories…but I made an exception for you," he lifted his head back up, that blazing look back on his face that was making her knees weak. "After hearing your exquisitely lovely voice I wanted to hear how our voices would blend together—a very successful experiment, if I do say so myself."

Suddenly, she felt her right hand encased in both of hers. Startled, she watched mutely as he tugged her hands up towards his full lips, where he planted a kiss on the back of each of her hands.

She breathed in sharply, her wide eyes transfixed on him, willing her erratic heartbeat to slow down.

Before she knew it the warmth of his skin on hers was gone, replaced by the rather stuffy air of the practice room. His face had relaxed back into a satisfied smirk.

She elected to ignore him, avoiding his stare and flipping through her music. "I think we blended very well—especially at that last section, you know, the ' _certo il capira_ ' part, although I think I may have gone a little flat coming down from the B-flat, and we definitely could have slowed the tempo down more too—"

"Calm down, love, you're starting to ramble," he teased. "You seem a little flustered."

Caroline snorted. "I'm not flustered, I'm just thinking of all ways to improve the sound. Isn't that the point of a rehearsal anyways?" she challenged, turning her back on him and kneeling down on the floor, hunting down her water bottle that was in her purse she had tossed in the corner.

When she stood back up, however, he was no longer sitting on the bench, but standing right in front of her. He was so close, she could make out the stubble that graced his face. The scruff made him even more attractive, if that was possible. Her mind was getting fuzzier by the second.

"Hmmm, you're right. How stupid of me to forget," he hummed in that accent, stepping towards her. "Now that you mention it, there are few things I've thought of to improve our performance."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And they are?"

He smiled at her, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Well, for starters, our acting could use a little tweaking. Our characters are scheming together, are they not?" He stepped forward again, almost backing her into the door. "We should probably get a bit closer. Put our heads together, so to speak."

His chest was barely brushing hers, and Caroline wildly thought about how it would feel to run her hands over his muscular arms and torso. Her mind screamed at her to stop, to back away from him, but her body just would not move. It was as if she were frozen, under his spell.

"Secondly, I believe we could put forth a little more passion and energy into our lower notes," he breathed, and she gasped as his hips met hers, her back now fully pressed into the door, a delicious friction radiating from where he had nestled between her legs. The lacy cream-colored skirt she had worn today rode up almost past her thighs, and she felt his hands settled on her hips, sending sparks of desire shooting through her. She swallowed thickly, simply unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Finally," he murmured, lowering his head so his lips were almost brushing hers, "I think we could practice keeping our harmonies in perfect rhythm and take the tempo a bit slower. What do you think, Caroline?"

For an instant, Caroline had a moment of clarity. She saw two clear choices and their consequences: leave now with a clear conscience, or have a taste of what Klaus was offering her and risk both of their reputations and careers.

But that one moment of clarity disappeared as quickly as it had come, and she knew that she had never really had a choice in the first place.

She lifted her head in challenge, moving past his cheek to brush her lips against his ear.

"I think we could risk taking the tempo a bit faster," she taunted, throwing her arms around his neck and putting her lips on his.

His lips were soft and sweet against hers as she kissed him, tilting her head to the side to bring herself even closer to his body. He reciprocated her fervent movements, a low growl rumbling in his chest as their kisses grew more intense. She couldn't resist sucking down on his lower lip, reveling in both the taste and his answering moan.

All at once, he roughly grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her up against the door, which rattled at the impact. Instinctively, she wrapped her long legs around him, rubbing her hips against his as she clung to him like a vise. He pushed her back firmly against the door, his lips moving to place hot kisses on her neck and on her collarbone. She whimpered at the heady feeling, running her hands over his broad shoulders and upper back in response. His body felt every bit as glorious as it looked, and there was nothing more on this earth that she wanted more than to explore every inch of it.

Klaus must have been thinking in a similar vein, because at that moment he turned around, still holding her in his arms as he navigated them to the shelf on the back wall. He set her down gently, still pressed up against her, but as he moved his lips back to hers for a heated kiss he pulled insistently on the hem of her navy shirt. She moved back and threw her arms up so he could take the offending article of clothing off. He had just placed his hands on her bare waist when she pushed him back slightly, returning the favor and ripping his Henley off in the blink of an eye. He hummed in appreciation, and they paused, each drinking the other in, before Klaus leaned in slowly, seductively, allowing Caroline's nerves to reach a breaking point before he touched her shoulders softly, calloused fingers easing the straps of her lacy pale green bra to the side. She held her breath as he placed an open-mouthed kiss on her now-bare shoulder, moving to do the same with the other, sending pleasant shudders down her spine.

"You're beautiful, Caroline," he sighed against her skin, before lifting his head back to kiss her once more. His arms encircled her, pulling her up against him, his bare skin lighting fire to her own, her head pounding with pure desire.

She broke the kiss, wanting to return the favor and worship his body with her lips. She tugged on his necklaces, trailing kisses under his jaw and on the tattoo on the side of his chest, her tongue darting out to trace it. She hummed in satisfaction as he trembled in her arms, an occasional groan escaping his lips as he traced patterns on her back with his fingers. It was only when his fingers began playing with the claps of her bra that she ceased her ministrations, looking back up at him. He eyed her intently, a question reflecting in his dark blue eyes.

Flushed and breathless, Caroline nodded in answer, tightening her legs around his waist in encouragement.

He hissed quietly at that, unfastening her bra and dragging it down her arms, tossing it unceremoniously on the shelf next to them. Caroline instinctively crossed her arms to cover herself, but Klaus shook his head at her, unfolding her arms and placing them gently to her side.

"Don't hide from me," he said softly, a hint of a plea in his tone, eyes fixed on hers before they gradually dropped lower, settling on her heaving breasts, before they travelled back up to her face. "Exquisite," he murmured, a dimpled smirk gracing his face.

She could bear it no more—she needed him to touch her, _now_.

"Klaus…please…" she whispered, placing her hands on his, which were hanging loosely by his side.

"Yes, love?" His smirk widened, arousing her even more. She resisted the urge to throw herself at him.

"Touch me. I need to feel you," she begged, squeezing his hands between hers.

"As you wish, sweetheart," he nodded, moving his hands to her breasts.

She cried out at the feeling, but her cry was muffled by his lips, which silenced her moans of pleasure. He brushed his thumbs lightly over her nipples as her caressed her soft flesh.

She was on fire, ablaze with the heady sensations he was creating within her.

His lips finally settled on her collarbone once more, and he had just kissed the tops of her breasts when she heard a loud vibration coming from her phone on top of the piano. She groaned in frustration, starting to push Klaus away.

He pushed her right back.

"Ignore it, love," he breathed, pinching one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Caroline let out a breathy moan at the sensation, falling back into her lust-filled haze, when her phone vibrated again.

She managed to escape him this time, cursing the interruption. She picked up her phone, shivering as he came up behind her, his arms wrapping around her and his hands picking up where they had left off, kneading her breasts. She moaned, leaning back into him, and by sheer force of will unlocked her phone, looking at her inbox.

She squeaked in alarm, throwing Klaus's arms off of her and scrambling for her discarded bra and shirt.

"What's the matter, love?"

"Katherine Pierce is the matter, that's what!" she nearly screamed, throwing his own shirt at his head and hurriedly fixing her bra back into place. "Apparently she found a ride to campus and almost at the building!"

He sighed in frustration, pulling his shirt back on, watching with amusement as she muttered angrily to herself, dressing quickly and running her hands through her hair in an attempt to tame her blonde curls.

"Oh god, what was I thinking? Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ , Forbes!" she berated herself, smacking her forehead.

"Caroline."

Klaus's voice stopped her. She looked over at him, a frown creasing her brow.

He placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I want you to know that I have absolutely no regrets." He traced her cheek with his finger. "You're the very last thing I was expecting to walk through that door this morning—talented, beautiful, strong…so full of life and passion. I quite fancy you, truth be told." He brushed back one of her stray curls, lowering his voice and fixing her with a serious expression. "Now the question is, do you have any regrets?"

She knew what he was doing. He was offering her an out, one last chance to come out of this unscathed. But she also knew that he didn't want her to take that chance. He wanted her to choose him—to take a chance on _him_ , in spite of the obstacles.

And maybe, it could just be the chance of a lifetime.

The sound of heels clicking outside in the hallway spurred her into action.

Smiling brightly, she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

"My only regret is that we didn't finish what we started."

Grinning at his shocked but pleased face, she turned away from him just in time to catch the opening door.

"Sorry I'm late! Stupid tire—anyways, how have you guys been doing?" Katherine sounded apologetic as she entered the room.

Caroline exchanged glances with Klaus, who smirked. "Oh, I'd say we made great progress. What do you think, Caroline?"

"Yeah, we definitely didn't waste any time," Caroline smiled, a sense of excitement and relief flooding through her being.

Let the chips fall where they may, but for once in her life she was certain she had made the right choice.

* * *

 


	2. Always

Two years.

It had been two long years since he had last seen her, the woman who had haunted his dreams.

She had been sixteen then, a charming waif of a girl, but on the cusp of womanhood—her blue eyes shining, golden curls swept up in an elegant twist, and lips curled in a bright smile that could warm even the darkest of hearts.

He did not know why he was so drawn to her—after all, the assembly rooms in Bath boasted numerous eligible beauties to catch his fancy—but ever since he had noticed her spiritedly dancing with his friend Stefan, laughing at some nonsense the other man had said, he wished to know more of her.

Stefan had most conveniently introduced them in between sets, and in a moment of uninhibited weakness, he had asked her to dance with him.

One dance became two, which became an evening at the Salvatore residence playing cards, which became a night at the opera, a stroll in the gardens, a turn out in an open carriage enjoying the sunshine.

His days had never been happier.

But duty, as it so often does, interfered.

Mikael, ever the aggrandizing socialite patriarch, had forbidden him from pursuing her— her meager fortune and low connections in society made her unworthy of the Mikaelson name and wealth.

And so, his father did everything in his power to separate him from her.

First, it was business. Mikael placed him in charge of their estate in Kent, and dealing with the tenant farmers and numerous village folk surrounding their property was no small task.

Still, he wrote to her often, talking of his rides through the countryside, the trifling gossip from the village.

She wrote back, telling him of her walks into the village, practicing the pianoforte, spending evenings laughing with her friends.

One day, nearly a year ago, when he had moved back to his home in London with the rest of his family, her letters had suddenly stopped.

A few weeks afterward, he discovered his father burning a stack of unopened letters in his study, an expression of cruel triumph contorting his face.

Then, it was Tatia Pierce. The daughter of a countess with a fortune of thirty thousand pounds, he might have once found her beautiful—many in his circle certainly thought so, Stefan included—but she had not the same light laugh, nor the vivacious joy of _her_. Still, he was forced to be attentive and flatter her, offering her his arm when they were out in society, enduring her vapid disposition and capricious flirting all the while wishing he were hundreds of miles away in a little neighborhood in Devonshire.

He wondered if she had married.

The thought tormented him for more days and nights than he could count.

His father and mother both urged him to propose to Miss Pierce—but he could not, and never would, love her or respect her.

Fortunately for him, Elijah was much more suited to that task.

After their marriage, he was finally free.

But he doubted.

Would she even want to see him, after so much time apart? She must be angry with him, for staying away for so long.

He couldn't bear it if she despised him.

So he returned to Kent permanently, trying desperately to forget her and her hold on his heart.

But the very last place on earth he had expected to find her again was at his little sister's coming out ball at their residence in London. He had not seen Rebekah nor the rest of his family in months, and knew little of her circle of friends.

If only he had been warned…

He was frozen, immutable, standing in the middle of the crowded ballroom and drinking in the vision of loveliness before him.

The same winsome face and fine eyes that had entranced him so long ago was crinkled in mirth, the few curls dangling down from her bun swaying as she threw her head back, laughing at the dark-haired man in regimentals who stood in front of her, his hand encasing hers in a familiar manner.

His heart had never been more broken.

But he had to see her. Nothing on this earth would stop him from hearing her voice once more, and seeing her lovely eyes directed at him.

Stealthily, he inched his way towards her, never removing his eyes from her face.

To his great luck, the dark-haired man took his leave of her just as he reached her, leaving her very much alone for the moment.

He seized the opportunity while her back was to him.

"Might I have the first dance, Miss Forbes?"

He watched with some satisfaction as she stilled, then turned around slowly to face him.

His breath caught in his throat. He had sketched her likeness countless times, but even his sharp memory and deft fingers did her no justice.

_Genuine beauty._

"Lord Mikaelson," she breathed, barely concealing her shock and curtsying gracefully as he bowed before her. "I—yes, you may." She smiled, but he could easily detect the pain she tried so very hard to mask.

He remained silent, offering her his arm to lead her to her place in the set. He could feel her light warmth even through her white silk gloves and the slight pressure of her hand on his arm.

The musicians struck up their tune, an appropriately melancholy melody. They danced gracefully towards each other; their hands met and clasped in the center, and he recalled with a burst of emotion that very first dance in Bath, when they had talked of anything and everything with such ease.

Now, so much lay between them, waiting to be said.

He chanced a glance at her from the corner of his eye. A slight frown creased her lovely brow, her face grave, yet not angry, as he had feared. He knew that look, a consequence of her natural tendency to stubbornness. She would not be the first to speak.

He took the hint, and when his courage was high, he spoke.

"Is you family in good health, Miss Forbes?"

"Yes, they are, thank you."

"I am glad to hear it. I confess I am surprised to see you here of all places. May I ask how you have come to know my sister?"

"We met a few months ago through a mutual acquaintance—Miss Elena Gilbert, a dear friend of mine from childhood." She gave a small smile. "Rebekah is a very affectionate and lively friend to me. I remember how you talked of her often, and how much you loved and esteemed must be so proud of her and her success tonight."

"I am," he concurred, circling around her as the dance required, making certain to remain as close to her as possible without overstepping the bounds of propriety. "There is one woman however whom I hold in much higher regard than my sister. One whose intelligence and beauty and affection I have desired for far too long."

"My lord…"

" _Caroline_."

It was the first time he had spoken her name aloud in two years. He had almost forgotten the taste of her name rolling off of his tongue—sweet, and soft, yet strong.

A fitting name for so lovely a woman.

"You left," she said quietly. He could see the sorrowful glint in her eyes, and it cut him deeply. "I wrote to you, and you stopped."

She stated matter-of-factly, but there was no mistaking the implicit question.

"I know, and I am sorry. Circumstances prevented me from continuing our correspondence."

"Miss Pierce," she nodded in understanding, the barest hint of jealously seeping into her tone. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed in accusation. "But, if I may speak plainly, she has been married to you brother for at least three months now. Could you not have written to me then?"

His shame deepened.

He had been weak. Cowardly. He had presumed she had forgotten him, and did not seek her out because of his own fear of her rejection.

At that moment, the dance ended, the crowd erupting into polite applause.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she had already turned away, melting back into the throng.

Anger quickly replaced his shame. He strode after her, keeping his eyes on the pale pink color of her gown.

At last, he caught up to her, out on the veranda, the strains of music and laughter still echoing though the crisp evening air. They were blessedly alone.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling around towards him.

"Don't turn your back on me, Caroline—"

"You turned your back on _me_! Did you think I had forgotten you, bestowed my affections elsewhere? Do you think me so inconstant? I have been utterly alone without you!" She held her head high, chin thrust up in defiance.

So beautiful, even in anger.

"As have I!" he burst out. "I have loved none but you ever since I met you, Caroline! But tonight I had proof that staying away from you was a wise option. I saw you tonight with that young officer. He seemed altogether too familiar with you—"

Her laughter cut him short. Confused, he stepped back from her, glowering.

"I cannot believe it—you are jealous—of _Tyler_?" she giggled, covering her mouth with her hands in an attempt to compose herself. He continued to frown at her. "You have nothing to fear from him. He is my _cousin_ , Nik."

She was not spoken for.

Relief coursed through his veins. All of the years spent away for her hand not been in vain.

There was still a chance.

Even as his body relaxed at her explanation, his mind tensed for an entirely different reason.

She had called him by his name, for the first time in two years.

 _Nik_.

Hearing his name on her lips…he felt a familiar rush of affection towards her.

"You said my name," he murmured, closing the distance between them and tilting his head to observe her, an uncontained smile spreading over his features.

She bit her lip, then looked at him, her face blazing with vulnerability. "You said you loved me." It was a whisper.

Her body was trembling, her eyes searching his face.

He lifted his hand, grazing it gently against her cheek. "I have loved you." He brought his other hand up to frame her face. "I do love you." His thumbs rubbed soft circles against her skin as he leaned closer. "And I will love you. Always."

He brought his lips down lightly on hers, sealing his vows with a kiss.

A kiss that she soon returned, a little sigh escaping her lips as she slid her hands up his chest to wind around his neck, threading her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck.

He knew not how long they remained in their embrace, two souls who had loved, lost, and found one another again. But too soon for his liking did she break away from him, though her face shone with that inner light he was so drawn too, simply beaming at him.

"I believe we should return to the ball before we are missed."

He nodded, recovering himself. But there was something still left unsaid by her, and he couldn't help but feel that sting of rejection as he silently took her arm, escorting her back to the ball.

Just before they reached the ballroom, her voice floated towards him, almost inaudibly, pitted against the roar of voices that echoed from the nearby hall.

"Nik?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

A brief pause. "I love you too."

Shocked, he stopped, looking down at her. His questioning stare was met by a brilliant smile.

She loved him.

Caroline loved him.

His damaged heart swelled within him. He knew that he was unworthy—an indisputable fact—but he vowed to himself then and there that he would devote the rest of his days to her happiness, erasing the suffering he had caused her one small day at a time.

Elated, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers once more, moving his lips fervently. Pulling back slightly, he whispered softly against her lips.

"Good."

* * *

 


	3. Overture II

 

The middle of the semester brought out both the best and the worst of Caroline's neurotic, control-freak tendencies. On the one hand, her perfectionist personality gave her the drive to rehearse and study like there was no tomorrow for mid-term exams, and consequently she passed them with flying colors. On the other hand, the stress and pressure of her final semester before graduation had gotten to her, especially the fact that her senior vocal recital was fast approaching. She could detonate like an atomic bomb if someone pressed the right buttons, and everyone who knew her was smart enough to never make that mistake.

Everyone, that is, except for Klaus.

It had been about a month since their first heated meeting in that small practice room, and from then on they had snowballed into something resembling an actual relationship, although neither one of them wanted to label themselves—not yet, at least. The fact that they were practically sneaking around due to the student-teacher forbidden love scenario didn't help matters in the commitment department.

Close friendship seemed the closest term that adequately described them.

Aside from rehearsing the duet together with Katherine and the frequent knowing glances they exchanged as they passed each other in the hallway, they made a silent agreement to find a time to see each other away from the public eye at least once a week. As they very well couldn't go back to her on-campus apartment she shared with her roommate Bonnie, they usually went back to his place.

Sometimes he made her dinner, complete with a bottle of wine and candlelight. Sometimes they watched a movie, usually of her choice, and she would tease him by picking some silly chick-flick. Often they found themselves drawn to his beautiful Steinway piano, him serenading her with a few of Mendelssohn's _Songs Without Words_ , her singing along softly when he would change it up with a well-known pop tune.

Somewhere along the way, they found themselves progressing into something much more than simply friends.

But there was one thing that had not progressed as one would think. Not since that first meeting.

Oh, they had certainly kissed, more often than not in his office with the door closed, taking great care to muffle their moans and keep clothing intact.

After a month of engaging in this dangerous dance, however, Klaus was more than ready to persuade Caroline to take the next step.

Hence, why he took every opportunity that presented itself to tease her.

_Constantly._

Placing a hand on her thigh while they sat down on his couch. Sneaking a finger past the waistband of her jeans and stroking the skin of her hip. Brushing the side of her breasts with his hands.

She never failed to slap his wandering hands away. But lately, he had noted with interest that her slaps were gradually lacking in their usual strength.

Fantastic.

The tides were turning in his favor. All that remained was to wait for the opportune moment.

Luckily for him, he did not have to wait for long.

"Seriously? What possessed you to schedule my senior recital rehearsal at 9 pm on a Thursday night?! Isn't that against the rules or something?"

He chuckled, watching her throw down her belongings onto the recital hall stage in annoyance from his position on the piano bench, the lighting from the stage lights casting a warm glow and highlighting her blonde curls that she had opted to leave down, framing her face.

"My apologies, love, but this was the only time the hall was open today, and as next week is spring break and your recital is on the Tuesday we return, I believe this is really the only time we have to run everything without anything too pressing hanging over our heads."

As the pianist for her recital, he had rehearsed with her a few times before, but this was the final run-through where they actually could use the whole stage and test out the lovely acoustics in the hall, as opposed to the usual cramped office or practice room, where the sound was essentially dead.

"Ugh. Fine. You win. We're already here, anyways, and I really do need to practice as much as I can," she conceded begrudgingly, pulling out her folder of music and placing it on the piano.

"How are you feeling about your pieces, sweetheart?"

She sighed, her initial frustration deflating. "I guess I'm alright. It's just stressful, you know? 30 minutes of music is a long time, no matter how you slice it. Especially for a singer." She shook her head, shooting him a half-smile. "But I am kind of excited to do it, though. My mom has invited like all of her deputies from the station, and most of my friends are coming out to support me, which is awesome."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear it. And if you sing just like you do in rehearsal, pouring out your soul and letting others catch a faint glimpse of it through you voice, you'll do wonderfully." Grinning as her pink cheeks, he turned back to the piano, opening up his binder to her first piece. "We should get started, because we've only got the hall until about 10:30 when security comes to lock up for the night. Wouldn't want to get in trouble now," he winked at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Ready when you are, _maestro_."

He inclined his head, smirking. "As my diva commands."

The first notes of Barber's _The Desire for Hermitage_ echoed around the hall, and Caroline began to sing.

* * *

"Ok, I totally need a break, my voice is starting to get all breathy," she said some time later, unscrewing the cap to her water bottle and drinking deeply.

"Do you want to call it a night? I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said with concern, looking over at her as he stood up and stretched, the action exposing the skin of his sculpted abdomen. He caught Caroline staring at him, causing him to grin.

"No—no, I'll be fine. There's only 2 pieces left to rehearse, anyways," she muttered, a faint blush gracing her cheeks.

His grin widened.

_Strike while the iron is hot._

"Like what you see, love?"

Her head snapped up, glaring at him. "What's it to you?" Her cheeks were now bright pink.

"It's of great importance to me," he replied smartly, stepping towards her confidently. She backed up, but before she could move too far he had easily trapped her in the crook of the piano, his arms caging her in between himself and the instrument. "You see, I have great plans for us tonight, and mutual physical attraction happens to be an important factor."

She tossed her head in defiance. "Oh really? What happened to getting out of here early so security doesn't catch us? It's already past ten, anyways—"

She stopped in surprise as his lips descended on hers, the small of her back digging into the hard polished wood of the piano as he pressed himself against her.

She groaned, placing her hands on his chest. "Klaus—we need to rehearse—"

"Oh but we are, sweetheart. In fact, we've been rehearsing for the past month. This is merely the warm-up to the grand performance." His breath tickled her ear as he planted open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, his hands caressing her hips teasingly.

She closed her eyes, losing her grip on reality with every touch he gave her. But she suddenly pulled back, giving him a warning look.

"I swear to God, Klaus, if someone catches us, I will personally put you through a shredder."

He laughed, pulling her back into him. "Is that a yes?"

He could sense her hesitation. She bit her lower lip, considering him with an unusually serious expression. He opened his mouth, about to apologize for his forwardness, when she straightened up with a glint in her eye, leaning toward him.

Throwing caution to the winds, she answered him with a searing kiss. "It's a promise, Professor Mikaelson." She lowered her voice. "And I always keep my promises."

He chuckled at her. "Well then, I believe I should take certain precautions to decrease my chances of death by shredder." He lifted her in the air bridal-style, cutting off her squeak of surprise with a firm kiss. He carried her off the stage and into the dark, unlit wing of the stage, avoiding the assortment of stacked chairs and music stands, and deposited her gently onto the old, creaking sofa that sat in the corner of the wing.

He stood there for a moment, the silence surrounding them almost unbreakable, save for their labored breathing.

There was just enough light from the stage lights to see her lying before him, her eyes bright with desire.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Are we ready to begin our performance, Professor Mikaelson?" Caroline purred seductively, beckoning to him with her finger.

A growl emanated from deep within his chest, his desire for her skyrocketing. It was not often that Caroline called him by his 'proper' title, but when she did, it was an instant turn-on. He sprang toward her, quickly lowering his body on top of hers, delighting in the pleasurable friction between their bodies. "You have no idea how I've longed for this: to touch you…make love to you…to play you like the fine instrument you are." He punctuated his words with a trail of open-mouthed kisses on her neck, her breathy moans only encouraging him further.

He felt Caroline's hands at the hem of his shirt, and he raised himself back, obliging her. She pulled his shirt off, her delicate hands running all over his bare torso, scorching his skin everywhere she touched him. Not to be outdone, he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her into him, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips before he returned the favor and slipped her peplum blouse over her head. Immediately he attacked her collarbone with his lips, his scruff scraping gently against her skin. Caroline arched up into him, keeping her arms locked around his neck, her head thrown back in pleasure.

Soon enough, he slowed, pulling back just long enough to admire the lacy pale pink bra she wore, before he caught her gaze. She was looking at him intently, the trace of a smile adorning her lips, and she nodded at him.

Smiling, he reached around and unclasped her bra, peeling it off of her body with deliberate slowness, before he tossed it on the ground.

"Beautiful." He whispered, and lowered Caroline back down onto the couch. He lowered his head, and took one of her pert nipples between his teeth, sucking lightly, smirking at her answering moan and buck of her hips. The soft flesh of her breasts was even better than he could have imagined, and he took his time worshipping them, alternating between using his mouth and his hands.

Caroline, for her part, could barely form a coherent sentence, the pleasure was so overwhelming. Unable to take any more teasing, she took matters into her own hands, frantically pushing him off of her and fumbling with his belt buckle. She grasped him firmly in her hand, pleased at how hard he was for her.

" _God_ , Caroline," Klaus hissed, much to her satisfaction.

Revenge was sweet.

She added a bit more pressure, pumping him slightly faster. His breath came in short pants, little groans escaping his lips.

Before long, he stopped her, standing to remove his jeans the rest of the way. Caroline's eyes widened as she saw him in all his naked glory—the man was actually perfect. Her train of thought was interrupted, however, when he knelt beside her, placing his hands on her cheeks, his thumbs making soft circles against her skin.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?"

Caroline opened her mouth, her desire for him so potent that she was almost annoyed that he would ask her now--because  _hello, seriously_?—but something in his face stopped her. She recognized that look—the look she had seen in her own mirror more times than she could count, back when her insecurities were at their height and her standard for men was at its lowest—the fear of rejection. But it was not only that—it was a look akin to hope, a curiosity of where they would stand with each other after they took this path. She was sure she had the exact same look on her face. What would happen after this? Would they continue on as "friends," or would they perhaps be something…greater? Lovers? A couple?

She didn't know.

But all that could wait until later. All she knew, right in that instant, was that she needed him. All of him, with nothing held back.

"Yes," she breathed shakily. She watched Klaus breathlessly as he unzipped her jeans and pulled them down her legs, one leg at a time, before they were a heap on the floor. Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers curled around the waistband of her black lace panties, which he removed painstakingly, his stormy blue eyes firmly fixed on her face.

She flushed pink under his gaze, now completely bare to him. The ache between her legs intensified tenfold and goosebumps erupted all over her naked body.

" _Caroline_ ," he whispered. It wasn't a question; it was _adoration_.

Suddenly, she threw herself at him, pulling him up onto her and rolling them over so she landed on top of him, moaning as she felt him teasing her dripping entrance. In one swift downwards motion of her hips she enveloped him, keeping her eyes locked on his, reveling in the small blissful gasps that fell from his lips. She stilled for a moment, burning this moment when they had first become one into her mind, taking in every sensation and emotion swirling within her.

All at once, Klaus sat up bring their upper bodies flush together, eliciting a surprised moan from her.

The new, more intimate position felt—

" _So good_ ," Klaus growled, capturing her lips with his, flaring up her desire once more. "Sweetheart, you feel absolutely _glorious_."

His words, husky and dark with lust, nearly drove her mad. She began to move, agonizingly slowly, sending shivers all over her body. Once she took him in completely, she pulled out all the way, just as slowly, wanting to feel every inch of him within her. She was so lost in a passionate haze that she barely registered the feel of his stubble slightly scraping her neck as he decorated her neck with hot kisses.

Needing more of him, she picked up the pace, slamming down onto him, hard, causing them both to cry out.

Klaus's hands instantly went to her hips, guiding her in her movements, his own hips bucking up into her, his breath coming in harsh pants.

Their bodies moved together in perfect harmony as they made love, making sweet music in the chorus of sighs and ecstatic moans that rivaled the passion of the most skilled violinist, the beat of their hearts pounding together in a rhythm know only to them.

She could feel her orgasm building, her mind lost to the pleasure, completely blank except for one thought: Klaus.

Klaus.

 _Klaus_.

So focused on him and the feel of his body joined to hers, it didn't take long for his name to escape her lips, chanting it over and over again, like a prayer.

She didn't notice her eyes were closed until she heard his voice.

"Look at me, Caroline."

Her eyes jolted open, meeting his turbulent blue ones, her lips parted. He kissed her once more, sucking down on her lower lip and nipping at it with his teeth just as their bodies came together so forcefully that Caroline saw stars, crying out as she toppled over the edge of bliss, his name once more escaping her lips. She collapsed into his arms, her head burrowed into the crook of his shoulder, her ears just barely picking up his voice grunted her name as he thrust into her one final time, riding out his own orgasm.

They remained entwined together for some time, catching their breath, enjoying the post-climax glow. He traced patterns on her back with his hands, breathing in her scent, his check pressed into her soft curls.

At long last, Caroline lifted her head, and Klaus was relieved to see the lazy smile gracing her face. The knowledge that he had brought her to such contentedness was infinitely gratifying.

Feeling his own lips turn upwards, he brought his lips to hers, ever so sweetly, just brushing her lips.

She hummed at the contact, but by and by he noticed that she was humming a melody. In no time at all she was crooning softly, her arms still around his neck, her eyes looking steadily into his own, sparkling.

_Dein blaues Auge hält so still,_

_Ich blicke bis zum Grund._

_Du fragst mich, was ich sehen will?_

_Ich sehe mich gesund._

_Es brannte mich ein glühend Paar,_

_Noch schmerzt das Nachgefühl;_

_Das deine ist wie See so klar_

_Und wie ein See so kühl._

It was one of her recital pieces; Brahms, in fact. He stilled as the German melody and its entrancing language floated around him in Caroline's lovely tone, his heart thumping erratically as he recalled the translation in his mind.

_Your blue eyes keep so still_

_That I can gaze upon their very depths._

_You ask me what I want to see? -_

_I see my own well-being._

_A glowing pair burned me once;_

_The scar still hurts, still hurts._

_Yet your eyes are like the sea so clear,_

_And like the sea, so cool and detached._

Her voice faded away as she finished singing, leaving him speechless.

Was this how she truly felt about him?

He knew that he cared deeply for her, despite their short time knowing each other.

It had been a constant struggle, his aversion to commitment battling with the strongest urge to get to know her, to be with her...to _cherish_ her.

Did she feel the same?

No, it wasn't possible. No one truly loved him, he daren't hope for such a thing—

"Klaus?"

He started at her whisper, looking down at the blonde beauty in his arms. "Yes, Caroline?" he asked quietly.

She bit her lip shyly, ducking her head. "I…well…it's just that—that—I think I'm falling in love with you. That's all."

She peeked up at him, a glint of vulnerability shining in her gaze.

His heart nearly burst within him.

He almost didn't believe it.

But one intent, searching glance at her face, so beautiful in its honest sincerity, confirmed her words.

She did care.

She cared for _him_.

He beamed at her, unable to contain his joy. "That's all, is it?"

She nodded, that lovely blush he had come to adore staining her cheeks once more. "For now."

He lowered his head, their foreheads gently touching as he kissed her, pouring his gratitude into it.

 _Oh, sweetheart, if only you_ knew _…_

He had already fallen for her.

He couldn't quite find the courage in him to voice it yet, but it was there. He couldn't deny it.

And she was falling in love with him.

For now, it was enough.

* * *

**Songs:**

_The Desire for Hermitage_ by Samuel Barber

 _Dein blaues Auge hält so still_ by Johannes Brahms


	4. If I Loved You

 

"No. No fucking way."

She sat, aghast, staring fixedly at the laptop screen in front of her.

"Care, what's wrong? Did you get the part?"

Her roommate Elena ran into her room, looking over her shoulder at the screen.

"Oh, I got the part alright. But guess who's been cast as the Phantom?"

Elena raised her eyebrows. "You don't mean—oh, no…"

"Oh, yes." Caroline seethed, jabbing a finger at the first name on the list, just before her own name next to 'Christine Daae.' "Klaus fucking Mikaelson. The absolute bane of my existence." She groaned, rubbing her eyes. Could her life possibly get any worse?

Caroline had been working at Originals Dinner Theatre for a few years now. She loved her job and the theatre business, and was practically a star at Originals, having been cast in a number of leading roles over the seasons. There was nothing more satisfying than giving a good performance and bringing joy into the lives of the audience through the stories told in the plays and musicals, and waiting tables before the show and during intermission was just an added bonus of making some extra cash and interacting with the audience members. Caroline loved her castmates and co-workers—there was never a dull moment, that was for sure. The director and owner of Originals, Elijah Mikaelson, was a total genius, breathing such life into the productions with his artistic visions and keeping everyone in line and focused with his quiet yet effective and kind guidance.

But every job, even the seemingly perfect ones, had their flaws.

This particular flaw went by the name of Klaus Mikaelson. Niklaus Mikaelson, to be precise. Who also happened to be Elijah's younger brother— _and_ the theater's producer and co-owner.

Caroline had never before met anyone who drove her batshit insane like Klaus Mikaelson did.

Arrogance and inflated ego aside, the man had made it his life's mission to make her life miserable, usually in the form of teasing and embarrassing her during rehearsals.

Everyone else thought him charming and suave—particularly the female cast—but Caroline had taken an instant dislike to him, and their little rivalry had been going on since Caroline's first day working there.

She had no idea that he had even auditioned for the role—did he even need to? He practically owned the place, after all—and it was just her luck to be cast opposite him—and in _The Phantom of the Opera_ , of all the romantic, over-the-top musical spectacles.

"You'll be fine, Care. I mean, you've known him and worked with him for a while now. I have complete faith that you can handle Klaus," Elena assured her, patting her on the shoulder in a show of sympathetic support.

Caroline nodded, letting out a heavy sigh. "I sure hope so."

* * *

"Alright everyone, excellent work today! Tomorrow we'll begin choreography for 'Masquerade,' so be sure to run over the music carefully beforehand to refresh your memory. You're dismissed, and have a pleasant evening!"

Elijah Mikaelson waved a hand at the cast, the chatter of tired and hungry thespians after a long rehearsal filling the theater in a familiar cacophony.

Caroline wished she could be dismissed along with the others, but unfortunately the burden of being a lead required extra rehearsal time, and she had one more number to block before she could go home for the night. She gulped down a few mouthfuls of water. Any minute now—

"Caroline, Niklaus," Elijah's voice reached her ears. "When you're ready, we can begin."

She set her water bottle down, walking back over to where the stoic director was sitting, perusing his script that had an enormous amount of sticky notes attached to it that were covered in elegant handwriting, along with a huge binder of other notes and scribblings. Sometimes she forgot how much work went into directing a musical. Thank goodness Elijah was blessed with patience and hadn't lost his sanity as of yet.

"I'm all set, Elijah," she said, hiding a smile as Elijah jolted up from his notes, as if waking from a trance.

"Wonderful." He looked up, smiling at her. "Now, I'd like you to start stage right—a little more towards center stage—perfect. Niklaus, you'll be…where is he?"

Elijah frowned, looking around for the missing leading man.

"I'm right here, Elijah, no need to fuss," a suave, arrogant voice lilted up from the back of the theater.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Typical.

"Ah, Niklaus. Late as usual," Elijah called out, a hint of annoyance lacing his tone. "So good of you to grace us with your presence."

Caroline couldn't help herself. She snorted audibly.

"How could I miss my biggest number?" Klaus retorted smoothly, shrugging off his black leather jacket and sauntering over to where Caroline stood. He shot her one of his signature smirks. "Hello, Caroline."

She started right back at him, defiantly, refusing to engage in his little game. "Let's just get this over with," she muttered, not deigning to waste time greeting him, the asshole. She prayed that they could get through the scene as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"Now, you two, I realize that we haven't rehearsed the other Phantom/Christine scenes yet, but I wanted to start with 'Music of the Night' to ensure that it is spot-on and well-rehearsed. It is, after all, _the_ song of the show." He eyed Klaus firmly. "I trust you have been practicing with Katerina, brother?"

Klaus let out a long-suffering sigh. "Yes, I have unfortunately been exposed to the unforgiving, vitriolic temper of your wife. Apparently, I have—what was it? 'An ass that needs a good kicking as well as terrible breath support when singing above a D-flat.'"

Elijah's eyebrows shot up, amused. "Well, she's not wrong, I daresay," he commented, lips twitching at the sight of Caroline shaking with suppressed giggles and Klaus glaring at her. He knew as well as anyone the little rivalry between the two, and he couldn't deny that if anyone could put his wildly egotistical brother in his place, it would be Caroline.

"Yes, yes, it's all very amusing—can we get on with it?" Klaus scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Elijah cleared his throat hurriedly. "Of course, brother. Caroline, stay where you are for now. Rather than block you now, I want to see how you envision Christine's movements before I jump right in and give you my vision of the blocking. Just react to the Phantom's words with awe. I'm sure you have good instincts," he smiled, then turned to Klaus. "Now, this is your time to shine, Niklaus. Stand over there, stage right. I know you have the physicality and presence, but I want to hear a bit more vocal power. It's a seductive, ethereal song, obviously, and I need both of you to exude sensuality throughout." Once Klaus was in position, he sat back in his chair, nodding to the pianist. "Let's hear it, then."

Caroline trained her eyes on the ceiling, willing herself into character. Emotion: wide-eyed innocent awe.

That carefully crafted mask almost slipped at the sound of Niklaus Mikaelson's voice, velvety smooth, slinking and whispering through the air and caressing her ear as the first notes of the melody drifted from the piano.

She barely managed to stop herself from breaking character and gawking at him.

Granted, she had made a point of ignoring his existence, but how on earth did she not know that he could sing like that?

Carefully, she chanced a peak at him, staying in character, letting her gaze linger over his face.

Lord knew the man was sinfully attractive…but if Caroline was turned on by anything, it was a man with powerful pipes.

The fact that his dark blonde stubble glinted in the light, framing his full raspberry lips that were currently mouthing the words to one of the most sensual of showtunes was irrelevant and had absolutely no effect on her. Nope. Zero.

And the chill running down her spine had nothing to do with a pair of keen, blue eyes blazing at her as they caught hers.

No. It was purely the emotion of the moment. Of course, it could hardly be anything else other than strictly acting.

But the goosebumps erupting over her arms suggested otherwise.

She nearly jumped as she felt the touch of a warm hand on her arm. Klaus slowly pulled her toward him, gradually, without a hint of hurry, lifting a lone finger to slide gently down the side of her face. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, but quickly masked it as she turned away from him, forcing herself to get back to the present and focus on her movements.

Her eyes closed of their own accord as Klaus's voice swelled to a glorious crescendo.

If music was sex, she could swear she would be having an orgasm...

She sensed his presence behind her, knowing that this was the iconic moment—Christine falling into the Phantom's embrace, completely enthralled by his power.

Her body trembled as Klaus snaked a strong arm around her, his hand coming to lightly rest on the skin of her chest right beneath her collarbone, his fingers just resting on the neckline of her shirt.

For the briefest of moments, she wondered what it would feel like, if this were _real_ …

So lost in the moment, the heady feel of his skin on hers, she was thrown completely off guard when he suddenly picked her up bridal-style—right, they were still acting, of course—and laid her down on the other side of the stage. Klaus leaned close to her, stroking her face once more, as he sang the last lines of the song:

_You alone can make my song take flight…_

_Help me make the music of the night._

The notes of the last chord faded away into a deafening silence. Caroline held her breath, acutely aware of Klaus's proximity. Even with her eyes still closed, she knew he was looking at her with those piercing eyes.

A long low whistle jolted her out of her haze.

"Well, no one can deny that you two have chemistry," Elijah noted, eyebrows raised. "But I must say, I'm impressed with your performances. Did you rehearse this scene beforehand?"

Caroline glanced nervously at Klaus before shaking her head, flushing at the smirk her partner was displaying.

"Incredible," Elijah smiled slightly, hastily writing some notes into his script. "In all honesty, I very much liked how you both reacted and played off of each other's movements, so there's not much I want to change. Niklaus, the only thing I need you to be aware of is to make sure that you don't rush that one measure—where was it?—Ah yes, here…"

Elijah launched into full-on directing mode, allowing Caroline a moment to collect her thoughts.

Only one stood out to her.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

It was well after eleven when Caroline arrived back at her apartment, exhausted and in need of a good shot of vodka. Flinging her purse on the table, she strode to the cabinet, only to realize that they were fresh out of vodka.

She bit back a scream of frustration.

As much as she hated to admit it, Klaus Mikaelson had ruffled some of her perfectly plumed, proverbial feathers.

How on earth she could be even remotely turned on by a man she despised was a complete mystery to her.

And now, she couldn't even drown her woes in alcohol. Just perfect.

Rubbing her temple, she sighed. She needed to text Elena. Her roommate was usually out and about with her boyfriend Stefan most evenings, so perhaps she could persuade her to stop by the store and replenish their liquor supply. It was worth a shot at least.

Kicking off her flats, she padded back into the living room, throwing herself down on the couch and rummaging through her purse for her phone.

Shit.

Her phone was gone.

She swore loudly. She must have left it in the car, or worse, back at the theater.

Frantically, she slipped her feet back into her flats and grabbed her keys, when a knock on the door rang out, stopping her.

Curious, she reached for the doorknob, flinging the door wide open.

Piercing blue eyes in a handsome face that had been overtaking her brain for the entire night were staring back at her.

" _Klaus_?" Her eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He merely smirked at her, arms folded against his chest. "You forgot your phone back at work. I'm simply returning it to its rightful owner." He pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"Oh thank God!" Caroline reached for it, but he quickly dangled it out of reach. She raised a questioning brow.

"Ah ah ah. I believe I deserve a reward of some kind for this little favor."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I would think that doing the right thing would be enough of a reward in and of itself."

"What ever happened to 'one good turn deserves another,' sweetheart?"

"Well what ever happened to 'no good deed goes unpunished'?"

Klaus raised his hands in surrender. "Touche. Although I am intrigued on how exactly you might punish me." He cast her a saucy grin, his tone dripping with innuendo.

Caroline threw her hands out to her sides in exasperation. "Seriously? First of all, let's be clear about one thing—I am entirely too smart to be seduced by you and your stupid charming accent, so don't bother. And secondly, give me the damn phone back and leave me alone!" Caroline hissed, her hand darting out to grab her phone, unsuccessfully, as Klaus merely took a step back from her.

"You think my accent is charming?" he asked, pleased at her slip-up.

"That's all you got from that? Ugh!" She groaned, diving for the phone once more.

To her surprise, he caught her around the waist and pulled her to him, maneuvering them around so her back hit the wall next to her front door.

She swallowed, looking up into his handsome face, cursing the wave of heat coursing through her at his closeness.

"One date. That's my condition," Klaus spoke quietly, eyes boring into hers.

"No. Absolutely not." She retorted, ignoring the thrilling sensation coiling in her stomach. She was so not even considering the idea. Nope. Never.

"I suppose you'll have to buy a new phone then. A shame, really," Klaus said regretfully with a mock sigh, lips twitching mischievously.

She glared at him for a few moments, defiantly, searching his gaze for some weakness that she could exploit, but he was adamant.

He had her exactly where he wanted her, and she knew that he knew it, the arrogant bastard.

She gritted her teeth, and shoved him away from her. "Fine. One date, and then you leave me the hell alone. Are we clear, Mikaelson?"

He stepped toward her again, invading her personal space. "Transparently," he grinned triumphantly, shaking her proffered hand. "Shall I pick you up here Friday at seven, then?"

"Yeah, whatever." She scoffed, prying her phone from his grasp. "Now can you please go away?"

"In my experience, one usually thanks someone after they've returned something to them," Klaus said smoothly, eyes twinkling at her.

She jutted her chin out, tilting her head at him. "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson, I'm incredibly grateful for your service," she snapped sarcastically, already turning back to go inside.

A hand pulled her back around to face him, and in the blink of an eye, she felt the soft pressure of soft, tender lips lightly touching her cheek, stubble softly scraping at her skin. She was so startled she lost her ability to move—but as quickly as it had come, the kiss was over, his hand relinquishing her from his grasp.

Her gaze snapped to his, eyes wide with surprise.

"I'll see you Friday, Caroline," he smiled at her once more, eyes lit up in victory, and then he was striding confidently down the hallway towards the elevators. "And you're welcome!" He called back over his shoulder as he rounded the corner and disappeared from view, the lingering scent of his cologne the only evidence that he had ever been there in the first place.

Caroline nearly ran into her apartment and closed the door, instantly slumping against it. Shakily, she raised her fingers to the spot on her cheek where he had kissed her, a warm feeling spreading through her being.

She had a date with Klaus Mikaelson. And there was the slightest possibility that she was attracted to him.

Could her life get any worse?

* * *

 


	5. If I Loved You II

Caroline had always been relatively fearless when it came to dating. Aside from winning the Miss Mystic Falls pageant back in high school, her outgoing and rather flirtatious personality ensured that she would never lack a date should the occasion require it.

Every man who had come across the talented, beautiful Caroline Forbes considered her a catch—and she knew it. And frankly, she agreed with them.

But aside from the two serious relationships she had had throughout high school and in college, she had never really jumped full-force into the dating scene. Oh, she had had a string of dates with some nice and not-so-nice guys, most of whose idea of a date entailed a night at the bar spent trying to get into her pants, drunk or otherwise. She had never had a problem with shutting them down, but after a few years of hoping that one of them would turn out to be _the one_ and being disappointed at every turn, she had shied away from dating almost entirely. Elena had always badgered her about putting herself out there, but she was usually so engrossed with working the evenings at Originals and taking daytime classes for her Master's degree in acting that she found little time or interest in having a romantic life.

That is, until Klaus Mikaelson showed up outside her apartment a few nights ago and practically forced her into going out with him.

And now here she was, frantically throwing random articles of clothing on her bed and wondering what the hell she was going to wear.

"Caroline? What is going on in here?"

Caroline looked over her shoulder at Elena, who was biting her lip in a useless attempt to hide a smile.

"It is so not funny, Elena Gilbert! How is Klaus Mikaelson ruining my life so amusing to you?"

Elena laughed. "Oh, it's very simple, actually. It's because you _like_ him." Pleased at Caroline's stunned silence, she grinned. "I know you, Caroline. Whenever you like someone or want to give a good impression, you get so flustered that steam pours out of your ears and your cheeks turn red."

Caroline's hand instantly went to her face, feeling her warm skin. "I do not like him!" she protested, ignoring that damned thrill that jolted through her body every time she thought of her rival-turned-costar. Despite her words, though, she knew deep down that her friend was right. As frustrating as it was, Klaus had grown on her, and she couldn't deny that she was rather excited for their date.

Not that he or Elena needed to know that.

She threw Elena a frosty glare. "I'm only doing this because it was part of a deal, and that's it. Now, make yourself useful and help me pick out a good outfit."

"Not that you're trying to impress him, or anything," Elena commented casually with a straight face.

Caroline elected to ignore her, instead standing up to root through her closet again, Elena joining her enthusiastically.

"Oooh, Care, look at this one!"

Elena straightened up, holding a sleeveless black cocktail dress.

Caroline studied it appraisingly. She had almost forgotten she owned it, as she had only worn it once or twice. The form-fitting skirt was modest, falling to just above her knees. Lace covered the skin of her chest above the sweetheart neckline that showed off just the right amount of cleavage, but it was backless, dipping down daringly all the way to her lower back—the perfect blend of classy and sexy.

She almost smiled. Klaus Mikaelson would have to pick his jaw up off of the floor after he saw her in this.

Excellent.

Wordlessly, she took the dress from Elena.

Her roommate just smirked. "You're welcome," she sang, ducking out of the way as Caroline threw a poorly-aimed pillow at her. "I'll be out with Stefan tonight, but don't think for a second that we won't talk about your date tomorrow morning!" she added, closing the door behind her.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but feel grateful for Elena's friendship. They had always been there for each other ever since they were small, helping each other with everything from homework to boy drama. Not much had changed as they grew older, and they had become even closer as adults. It was good to know that she had a good friend in her corner.

She glanced at the clock, and nearly lost her mind. Klaus would be there in twenty minutes, and she was hardly presentable. God forbid he show up early before she was even dressed—and knowing him, it was a definite possibility.

Working quickly, she miraculously managed to throw her dress on and tame her curly tresses into a cascade of ringlets falling down her back. She was just finishing up the final touches of her make-up when the doorbell buzzed.

She could make out Elena's polite voice as she answered the door, and her date's answering rumble, which set off a flock of butterflies in her stomach. Steeling herself, she slipped on her nude heels and grabbed her clutch before opening the door.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Abandoning his usual attire of Henleys and dark-wash jeans, Klaus had opted to wear a dark grey shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his muscular forearms. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the necklaces peeking out from where he had left the shirt unbuttoned.

She quickly glanced up at his face, finding those piercing blue eyes fixed on hers.

A blush crept up her cheeks at his dimpled smirk.

"Hello, Caroline," he said, never taking his gaze off of her.

"Klaus," she acknowledged him, coming up beside Elena and glancing at her friend, who was once more fighting a smile. Resisting the urge to punch her, she looked back at Klaus, pasting on her patented mega-watt smile, silently wishing it had enough power to electrocute him. "Ready to go?"

He smirked at her. "Indeed," he replied, offering her his arm. Reluctantly, Caroline took it as they turned towards the door.

"Have fun, you two!" Elena yelled after them, and Caroline caught one last triumphant grin from her friend before Elena shut the door in her face.

She was so going to kill Elena.

"Come along, sweetheart," Klaus urged her, leading her down the hallway, that stupid grin still on his face. "I have big plans for us this evening."

Caroline couldn't stop the groan that escaped her lips.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?"

Klaus just smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Fine. Be cryptic. It's not winning you any points."

Silence.

She gave up, childishly crossing her arms over her chest and glaring out the passenger window.

Soon enough, Klaus parked the car and jogged around to open her door for her before she had the chance to beat him to it.

Ignoring his hand, she slipped out, and almost laughed out loud at what she saw.

"Oh my gosh. You _so_ did not bring me to a karaoke bar."

"What's the matter, love? Afraid of a little public singing?"

She scoffed. "Of course not. In fact, I bet I could beat you in a sing-off any day. It's just that I've never been to a karaoke bar before."

Klaus seemed surprised. "Really? Not once?"

"Nope. I always wanted to go, but none of my friends are really into it, so I guess I just never got around to doing it." She sent him a half-smile. "Pretty lame for a musical actress, huh?"

"Not at all." Klaus took her arm, gently leading her towards the entrance. "But an actress can always expand her horizons…in more ways than one," he grinned deviously, his lips hovering near her ear.

"You're absolutely disgusting."

"Yet for some reason, you're here with me."

"Yeah, because you blackmailed me into it, genius."

"Ah yes. So I did. But you had the chance to cancel on me after I returned your phone, and you didn't. Why is that, Caroline?"

"Because, unlike you, I actually keep my word."

"Speaking of your word, I'd like to take you up on that challenge."

"What?"

"A sing-off, remember? We'll ask the bartender to judge based on the applause volume. If you win, I'll leave you alone. I'll not ask you out again, and I'll stop following you around at work."

"And if you win?"

He gave her an obvious onceover. "If I win…you'll allow me to take you out on another date."

"Another date? That's it?"

" _And_ you'll allow me to kiss you goodnight."

She narrowed her eyes at him. The audacity of this man. He really was the definition of persistent. She debated for a moment, weighing her options. On the whole, it wasn't a terrible deal for her either way. And what was one more date compared to the possibility of a Klaus-free life?

"No kissing, just the date."

"Sorry, love. Those are my conditions—take it or leave it."

She pursed her lips, glaring at him. But try as she might, he refused to back down, returning her glare with an innocent expression.

Asshole.

"Ugh, ok, ok, you win!" She finally exclaimed, throwing her hands out helplessly.

He considered her intently, triumphant eyes shining at her. "Fantastic. Shake on it?"

Warily, she grasped his hand, that one simple touch sending a wave of heat through her. She gritted her teeth in an effort to regain control—the man was sinfully attractive, she couldn't help it, for goodness's sake—and dropped his hand quickly, pushing past him and striding towards the entrance.

They managed to snag a corner booth, with a clear view of the stage. The bar was decidedly classier than any she'd ever been to before—crowded, but still clean and filled with the hearty chatter of people letting loose after a long week at work.

After ordering their drinks—bourbon and vodka cranberry, Klaus teasing her about her taste in alcohol—Caroline felt herself relax slightly. The waitress had left them the songbook with all the available songs to choose from, and they took turns rifling through the pages and taking a moment to write down possible choices on their napkins. They had arrived a little bit before the karaoke was due to start, so there was no rush to sign up quite yet. Unconsciously, she started bobbing her head to the music, humming along to the pop tune blaring out from the speakers and looking out over the crowd, lost in her own little world, until she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

She glowered at Klaus as she attempted in vain to shrug him off.

"Can you give me a little room, please?"

"I'm sorry, what? I can't hear you over the noise!" Klaus said rather loudly, leaning closer to her, but she was not fooled.

She arched a disapproving brow at him, but he refused to budge, a contented smirk gracing those full, kissable lips, a sharp contrast to the intensity of his gaze.

Those deep blue eyes with their thoughtful yet serious expression unnerved her.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what, love?" he asked innocently, his hand on her arm drawing her ever closer to his side.

"Like…like…" She suddenly couldn't find the words.

"Like you're the most beautiful woman I've had the pleasure of meeting?" He finished for her. "I couldn't agree more."

She blushed profusely, angling her body away from him. "You're just saying that," she muttered, not sure if she was more flattered or annoyed by his compliment.

"I never 'just say' anything, Caroline." Her name rolling off of his tongue in his velvety smooth voice sent a shiver down her spine, but she resolutely avoided his stare.

"Believe me, you look quite ravishing in that dress."

The tension that had existed from the moment he had rang the doorbell at her apartment increased tenfold, if it were possible. She glanced over at him, caught in his heated look, and completely unprepared for the smoldering lust she saw reflected there, which she had a feeling was mirrored in her own expression.

Mercifully, a waitress arrived with their drinks, and she was spared any reply, instead shrugging off his arm and taking a good swig of her cocktail, hoping for the soothing effects of the alcohol to kick in sooner rather than later.

She barely comprehended Klaus asking the girl for the karaoke slips to fill out as she all but drained her glass.

"Thirsty, are we?"

"No, just preparing."

"Ah, storing up some liquid courage."

"Something like that." She watched him take a refined sip of his bourbon. "So, are you ever going to tell me why you're in the show this time around? Isn't that like, nepotism, or something?"

Klaus chuckled, polishing off some more of his drink. "It's quite simple, really. I wanted to be in the show, and, contrary to popular belief, I auditioned for Elijah just like everyone else. It was ultimately his decision to cast me."

"But, you're a producer."

"So I automatically have no theatrical talent?"

"No, it's just that I don't think I had ever heard you sing before. You sounded great," she added sincerely, thinking back on their first rehearsal together.

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

"So you must have trained somewhere, then. Did you major in theatre or something?"

"Not quite. I attended NYU for art, actually, but I did minor in acting."

She stared at him. So that made Klaus a singer, actor, _and_ artist. Was there anything he _couldn't_ do?

She had half a mind to ask him, but just then a voice announced the start of the karaoke entertainment, instructing patrons to fill out their slips and return them to their hostess.

Furtively, she scrawled out her song number on the slip along with her name, folding up the piece of paper so that Klaus wouldn't see. If all went well, he wouldn't know what hit him when she got on stage. The thought made her bite back a smile. Caroline Forbes didn't lose.

"So tell me more about yourself, Caroline."

She looked up to see Klaus regarding her with acute curiosity, like she was some sort of puzzle he needed to figure out.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Your hopes, your dreams…everything you want in life?"

She laughed at that, taking a sip of her drink. "Oh, is that all? Phew, and I thought it was going to be something cliché, like 'most embarrassing childhood moment' or something."

"Well now that you mention it..." he raised his eyebrows playfully.

She jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, shaking her head. Exhaling, she caught sight of him, waiting patiently for her to speak, an earnestness in his gaze that she had never seen there before.

"I want what most people want, I suppose," she stated finally, musing. "To travel, see the world, marry Prince Charming and live happily ever after with 2.5 kids…oh, and star on Broadway, of course." She gave a little laugh. "That last one is completely unattainable, though."

Klaus leaned forward, looking her straight in the eye. "You want to know what I think?"

Caroline nodded.

"I think there's a whole world out there waiting for you, Caroline—great cities, and art, and music." Gently, he reached out to caress her cheek, making her heart stop beating. "Genuine beauty. Believe me, I've seen it. And you can have all of it, if you set your mind to it. Even Broadway."

Startled by his honesty, Caroline didn't move for several seconds, until a sudden burst of applause from around them shook her from her trance. "Well…thank you," she said awkwardly, twirling a curl anxiously around her finger, unable to find a proper response.

"You're quite welcome, sweetheart," he replied smoothly, taking advantage of her rather bewildered state to slip his arm around her shoulders once more.

And this time, she found she didn't have the strength to push him away.

Time passed quickly, and Caroline's turn came round faster than expected. She walked onto the stage, grinning at the audience's cheers as she began to sing. Her sultry voice echoed through the bar as she swayed gently to the music, pouring her whole soul into the performance.

_This is a man's world, this is a man's world_

_But it wouldn't be nothing without a woman or a girl._

_You see, man made the car to take us over the road._

_Man made the train to carry the heavy load._

_Man made the electric light to take us out of the dark._

_Man made the boat full of water, like Noah made the ark._

_Man thinks about a little baby girl and baby boy_

_Man make them happy 'cause man makes them little toys._

_This is a man's world. But it would be nothing, nothing_

_Not one little thing, without a woman or a girl._

_He's lost in the wilderness_

_He's lost in bitterness._

_This is a man's, man's, man's world._

_But it would be nothing, nothing without a woman._

She tried to avoid looking at her date, but something drew her eyes to him. A tremor ran through her body at the sight of him, leaning casually back against the booth, all burnished gold curls and leather necklaces, his dark blue eyes burning through all of her defenses.

The last note rang from her voice, and though she could hear it, the noise around her of whistles and clapping barely registered. All she could think of was _him_.

It really was a man's world, after all.

Coming out of her singing zone, she bowed to the audience, smiling and waving at them as she returned to the booth, accepting the barrage of compliments thrown her way from patrons with her usual grace. But when she finally made it back to her seat, fully prepared to gloat over her victory, the booth was empty.

Spinning around, her jaw nearly dropped as she caught sight of Klaus already on stage, and holding a guitar.

_Seriously? He plays guitar now? That's definitely one more check mark in the attractiveness column—shut up, Forbes!_

Scooting into her seat, she could hear Klaus addressing the crowd in his usual British lilt, inciting a myriad of giggles from many of the female audience members. She scowled at them. _Nope, I am so not jealous. They can have him, for all I care._

But her righteous thoughts did nothing to alleviate the anger simmering just beneath the surface.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a friend of mine, someone whom I hold very dear to me," Klaus's voice rang out, eyes flashing up to meet hers for an instant before lowering again, his remark garnering a chorus of approval and cheering.

Her attention was immediately drawn to his deft fingers as the first notes of the tune vibrated through the air, the entire bar gradually falling silent as Klaus sang, softly, yet with undeniable fervor.

_If I get murdered in the city,_

_Don't go revenging in my name._

_One person dead from such is plenty,_

_No need to go get locked away_

_When I leave your arms,_

_The things I think of._

_No need to get over alarmed_

_I'm coming home._

_I wonder which brother is better,_

_Which one our parents loved the most_

_I sure did get in lots of trouble_

_They seemed to let the other go._

_A tear fell from my father's eye_

_I wondered what my dad would say_

_He said, "I love you and I'm proud of you both,_

_In so many different ways."_

_If I get murdered in the city,_

_Go read the letter in my desk._

_Don't bother with all my belongings,_

_But pay attention to the list._

_Make sure my sister knows I love her._

_Make sure my mother knows the same._

_Always remember there was nothing worth sharing_

_Like the love that let us share our name._

_Always remember there was nothing worth sharing_

_Like the love that let us share our name._

A split-second of shocked silence—and then, the crowd went wild. People stood up from their seats, stamping and yelling praises that shook the ceiling. It went on for a few solid minutes, Klaus merely grinning from his spot on stage, basking in the limelight. Eventually the crowd quieted enough for him to make his way back to his seat.

But Caroline wasn't there.

Frantically, he looked over the crowd, searching, until finally he spotted a mass of blonde curls halfway out the exit door.

_Not so fast, sweetheart._

He threaded through the tables, picking up speed until he was almost running, dodging bodies and waiters with trays until he barreled through the exit. Craning his neck this way and that, he saw her, walking quickly away from the bar and into the darkness.

"Caroline!" He called out, jogging, nearly running into a moving car which promptly honked its horn at him. But he barely noticed, as she had ducked around to look at him, her pace increasing.

He, however, was faster, catching hold of her arm and pulling her roughly around to face him.

"Don't be angry, love," he soothed, when she fixed him with a narrowed glare.

"Come to collect, have you?" she bit out sarcastically, tugging her arm free and scowling.

By God, she was exquisite when she was furious.

"Nonsense. I still have to drive you home, unless you'd like to stay a bit longer."

He could sense her suspicion as she hesitated, then shook her head. "I'd like to leave, if you don't mind."

He gestured towards the parking lot with his hand. "After you, sweetheart."

She brushed past him, arms folded, head held high with defiance. A small part of him wished for her to stay, to spend more time with her…but no matter. After all, he just won himself one more chance to win her over.

They drove back in silence, each occupied with their own thoughts, mostly about each other, truth be told. Caroline's foot tapped nervously against the floor as they drew closer and closer to her apartment complex.

She couldn't believe her bad luck.

Or her good luck, if his kiss was as good as his body—

She mentally smacked herself to stop with that train of thought. Oh no, she was not even going to go there. Bad idea.

All too soon, the engine shut off, and Klaus once more came to open her door, this time making sure he grasped her hand to help her out of the vehicle, pulling her gently to her feet and shutting the door behind her. He led her all the way to the door of her apartment, their rhythmic tread the only noise to be heard.

They stood there, holding hands, for a minute or a day—Caroline didn't know—until Klaus stepped toward her, lowering his head until their noses brushed and their breaths mingled in the cool air, their bodies so incredibly close.

And then, his lips touched hers.

She had never tasted something so divine as his raspberry lips.

She trembled as they caressing her own, sucking softly on her bottom lip, eliciting a pleasured whimper from her. Unconsciously, she parted her lips, just as his tongue began to trace them.

Klaus growled, and the fire simmering through her body blazed as he grasped her hips, bringing her even closer, before roaming his hands up her arms and neck and burying them into her hair.

Lost in the heady feeling of his body pressed against her, she slid her hands up his chest, before tangling in his necklaces and giving them a small tug.

She could feel him smile against her lips, before he suddenly broke the kiss, pulling back slowly to look at her.

"This is merely a taste of what I can offer you, Caroline," he breathed, tracing a lone finger down her cheek before he parted from her entirely. "All I ask for in return is a chance."

Before she could say a word, he kissed her once more, murmuring a goodnight against the corner of her mouth, and he was gone, her awestruck gaze following him until he was no longer in sight.

Her fingers touched her lips, stained with his kisses.

Klaus Mikaelson would be the death of her, she'd always known that.

But where once he would have killed her with stinging words and pain, now—

Now it would be by the fire and tender devotion of his lips.

* * *

 


	6. Spooked

"No way in hell am I going up there. Not with everything that I've heard from the girls."

Caroline shook her head firmly, eyeing the rickety old stairs to the fourth floor of St. Ann's Academy skeptically. She was not about to tempt fate, especially not on the evening of the Halloween dance they were supposed to be chaperoning downstairs in the gymnasium.

Caroline and her boyfriend Klaus, a fellow teacher at the all-girl's private school, had started teaching at the school at the same time—she as the theatre teacher and Klaus as one of the art teachers. After months of dancing around their mutual attraction, Klaus had finally asked her on a date, and the rest, as they say, was history.

"Oh come on, love. It'll be fun. Besides, we both go up there all the time during the day, considering it's the only place we can really store your costumes and most of my art supplies."

St. Ann's, as it was built in the mid-19th century as a convent, was considered an historical building, and as such it had a few rather alarming characteristics. Along with no air-conditioning and having a wooden spiral staircase for a fire escape, the school was built almost entirely of wood, brick, and plaster, so that if there was indeed a fire, "we're all burning together," as most of the students put it.

But if half of the rumors were true, a potential fire was the least cause for alarm.

"Um, yeah. During the day. When there is actual light and you can see everything and you don't have to worry about freaking _ghosts_. Did you know this place is on the list of the top haunted places in the state?"

Klaus chuckled, leaning against the bannister. "I hardly think Urban Dictionary can be considered a reliable source, sweetheart."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, even so…it's such a creepy place." She shivered, glancing back up at the entrance to the fourth floor, jumping slightly as the staircase beneath them creaked.

"Caroline, you're putting too much stock in what your students tell you. I for one don't believe for a second that the Blue Nun exists. Nor that she pushed a rebellious student off the building all those years ago."

"Fine, but how do you explain the marble bench outside that's right below the fourth floor balcony? It's unmarked, except for a name. Don't you think it could be some sort of marker, or memorial, or something, to the girl?"

Klaus shrugged. "Probably just a donation to the school. I think you've watched too many episodes of Sleepy Hollow, love." He pulled her into his embrace, planting a soft, sweet kiss to her forehead. "Come on, let's just pop up there for a minute or two, just to prove we're brave and to brag to our classes on Monday." He smirked at her, lifting a challenging brow. "I dare you."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. Damn him. He knew damn well that she could never back down from a challenge, even if it killed her.

Which could totally happen in this case.

"Ugh, fine. But you owe me for this, you jerk." She shoved his chest teasingly, her eyes taking on a seductive glint. "And I have a few ideas in mind of how you can repay that debt."

Klaus's grin grew, his dimples coming out in full force. "Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea what you're in for."

He bent down and kissed her properly this time, sucking down on her lower lip just enough to make her moan before he pulled away, taking her hand in his. "Now, let's do this, shall we?"

Nodding, Caroline eyed the stairs, an uneasy feeling pooling in her stomach as they ascending the stairs, Klaus slightly ahead of Caroline, brandishing a flashlight. Fortunately, it wasn't too dark outside, and the noises echoing up from the dance many floors below were more comforting that Caroline would have thought.

Finally, they stood before the old-fashioned door, looming up in the semi-darkness. Klaus grasped the knob, turned it carefully, and eased it ajar. Caroline winced as it screeched on its hinges.

Throwing her an easy smile, Klaus pulled her forward.

The fourth floor was huge, with a long, rather narrow corridor that sectioned off into various-sized rooms. To their right, an enormous room lay, apparently the location of the infirmary many decades ago, which was where Klaus and Caroline and some of the other teachers stored supplies.

But to the left, the hallway led off to the other wing of the school, which Caroline had only had a glimpse of.

"Are you ready to explore a bit?"

"I swear, if we get attacked by an angry ghost or worse, I will come back from the dead to haunt you, or I'll make your after life miserable."

"Noted. Come on, I want to see the piano room."

"The what?"

"It's the huge circular room above the chapel downstairs. I've peeked in once. The floor is a little bit rotted in spots, but in general it's safe to go across if you keep to the middle."

Swallowing her fear that already held her in a chokehold, Caroline followed Klaus, nothing but the whisper of the wind and the steady echo of their footsteps as they made their way slowly down the hall, Klaus's flashlight illuminated the way.

Abruptly, the hallway opened up into a large circular hall, coated with dust and rife with stray pieces of antique furniture, the moonlight shining through the oval-shaped stained glass window that adorned one side. To the left, Caroline could just make out the shape of an ornate grand piano resting against the wall.

"It is said that the Blue Nun haunts this room, wandering around aimlessly, surrounded by blue light, as a warning to what happens to wicked students who will not repent of their misdeeds," Klaus breathed into her ear, making her jump.

"Klaus! This is so not funny! Can you just—"

_Thump._

They both froze, looking at each other, eyes wide. The sound had come from back behind them.

"What was that?" Caroline whispered, her grip crushing Klaus's fingers.

"It must be the wind," He replied just as quietly, but his expression seemed uneasy.

"Can we please just go back?" She pleaded, eyes darting about as she looked back down the hallway.

Rolling his eyes, Klaus nodded, squeezing her hand. "Alright, as you wish, love."

Cautiously, they crept back down the hallway, feeling relief sink in more and more the closer they came to the exit.

"Klaus? What about the blue light?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know, how you can see blue light shining from the windows at night."

He shrugged. "Must be the moon shining through that stained-glass one."

Caroline paused, frowning. "But, Klaus…that window is stained red, not blue."

"Caroline, for the last time, there are no gho—"

_BANG!_

Caroline screamed as the door next to them burst open, crashing into Klaus in her shock, causing them to fall spectacularly to the floor.

"Klaus! Oh my God, it's the Blue Nun! HELP!" she screeched, trying to untangle herself from him, barely able to see through the cloud of dust that swirled around them at the disturbance.

A peal of laughter stopped her in her tracks.

"Hang on a second…" Klaus growled angrily, jumping to his feet. "What the bloody hell—SALVATORE!" he bellowed, launching himself towards the dark figure towering over them.

" _Damon_? That was you?" Caroline yelled, seething.

Their fellow colleague could barely breathe, both from laughing and from the headlock Klaus had him in. "Hello to you too, Blondie," he wheezed, blue eyes gleaming with mischief. "Your reaction was priceless. Did you get that, Kitty-Kat?" he called out.

Another giggle sounded from the room Damon had come from, the sound of heels clicking on the wooden floor. "Oh honey, I got it all," Katherine Pierce purred triumphantly, tucking her phone away, winking at Caroline.

"Katherine Pierce, I will freaking kill you!" Caroline raged at the brunette. She could not believe it. Her best friend going behind her back, and with Damon of all people.

"Oh come on, Barbie and Ken, you gotta admit it was at least a little funny."

"I have half a mind to strangle you if you don't stop talking, Salvatore," Klaus sneered, tightening his hold.

Just then, Caroline lost it.

She laughed so hard she almost cried.

Damon and Katherine joined it, leaving Klaus to survey them with reluctant amusement, his anger abated, but still not quite gone.

"I don't know whether I'm more upset or proud that you got us," Caroline giggled, holding her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Definitely proud. It took ages for you to get here," Katherine replied, smirking.

"Yes, how exactly did you know we would be up here at this hour?" Klaus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Simple. Damon dared you to earlier, and we all know you never back down from a challenge. Isn't that right, Klaus?" Katherine cocked an eyebrow at him.

Klaus looked at Damon. "One day, you'll regret this," he growled, but his lips quirked up just the slightest bit.

Damon chuckled, brushing dust off of his shirt. "Somehow I don't think—"

"Um, guys?" Caroline's voice cut through his answer, her tone laced with fear as she pointed straight ahead.

Down the corridor came a faint bluish glow, flickering ever so slightly. A rustling sound echoed in the air, the old building creaking again as the wind outside whistled and howled.

Wordlessly, the foursome ran for their lives, nearly tripping over themselves in their hurry to escape downstairs.

Damon slammed the door shut behind them, locking it quickly with his key.

They didn't stop until they reached the outside of the gym, the familiar sounds of pop music and young voices chattering calming their racing hearts.

They stood there for a time, catching their breaths, wide-eyed.

Finally, Klaus spoke. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Agreed," the others nodded their heads.

After one last uneasy glance, they headed back into the gym, parting ways as they went to their duties.

But after the dance, when the faculty had cleaned up and left the gym, Caroline stole a glance back up to the fourth floor windows.

A blue light, barely visible, flickered from the nearest window.

She blinked, and it vanished.

"Did you see it too?"

Startled, Caroline looked over at Klaus, his eyes fixed on the spot her had just left.

She nodded.

He sighed, taking her hand and pulling her close, walking towards their car.

"So…do you believe now?"

He simply gave her a dark chuckle. "'When you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.'"

She rolled her eyes, jabbing him in the ribs. "So is that a yes, Sherlock?"

He kissed her on the forehead. "It's a challenge, sweetheart. I hope you're ready." He smirked. "We have some investigating to do."

* * *

 

**  
  
**


	7. Bodyguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to goldcaught over on Tumblr, as one of her tag rants is the basis of this fic and I wouldn't have written it without her!

When Caroline Forbes hired a personal bodyguard, it was with one motive and one motive only: protect herself from Tyler Lockwood and his stalker-like tendencies.

Breaking up with him had been for the best, really—he was on the fast track to be NFL Rookie of the Year, and she was lined up as the next big singer-songwriter after Taylor Swift.

Not that she'd ever brag about it, of course.

She had known he would be upset. Furious, even. But what she hadn't counted on was his vengeful streak to rear its ugly head.

The first incident he had crashed her birthday party and started a fist fight with one of her guests.

The second time, he had somehow managed to sneak into her home in Los Angeles and beg her to return to him, eventually shattering a wine glass that he had thrown dangerously close to her head.

Hence, the pressing need for a bodyguard.

Katherine had sworn her fiancé Elijah's brother was the best in the business and handsome to boot, and when he first appeared in his dark clothes and Aviators, she had to admit he was quite easy on the eyes.

Until he opened his mouth.

Niklaus Mikaelson, however attractive, was one of the most infuriating, arrogant men she had ever encountered, with his condescending pet names for her and his teasing about her neuroticism and his refusal to leave her alone even for one small shopping spree. Their days usually ended with a full-blown argument over even the most trivial of matters.

But slowly, so gradual that she hardly realized it, all that began to change.

It had all started about two months into his job. She had managed to give him the slip to go for a relaxing walk on the Santa Monica pier one gorgeous evening, when she had a run-in with Tyler and his new model girlfriend Hayley. Avoiding him had proved fruitless, as he took the opportunity to sneer at her and list every reason why she wasn't worthy of him anyway.

_You're a neurotic, bitchy little twit._

But even as the tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, she had heard his accented voice, his warning to Tyler to back off and never come back sending a surge of relief through her body.

He had escorted her home in silence, holding her hand in his own calloused palm.

When they stopped at her front door, he told her that Tyler was wrong.

_You're strong, beautiful, full of light, Caroline. And I enjoy you._

And he left her there, stunned speechless, vanishing into the evening twilight.

From that moment on, they had developed a rather tenuous friendship. He still drove her absolutely insane most of the time, but there were moments when he would look at her with those dark blue eyes, a glint of longing shining in their depths, and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like, to be with him.

Lately, that thought was growing harder and harder to ignore.

She had first believed she could simply shove those dirty little thoughts deep down where the light would never touch them.

But that was a losing battle.

And now here they were in Sicily, the first stop on her tour of Europe, and she found that she didn't have the heart to fight it anymore.

But that didn't mean she had the courage to tell him just yet, either.

After arriving at the hotel in Palermo, she had begged him to go out and have some much-needed time at the beach. He had grudgingly obliged, causing her to smirk in victory as she raced into her suite to get ready.

The sun on her skin felt glorious, as she stretched out on her towel in the sand, soaking up the warmth and smiling.

And no, she was most certainly not sneaking sideways glances at her shirtless bodyguard, with his tattoos and those damn necklaces adorning his muscled body, his burnished golden curls glinting in the sun.

She had just closed her eyes to take a little nap when the earth shifted. She let out a surprised scream as she was crushed gently against his chest, which rumbled with his deep laughter, and before she knew it she was sinking down into the cool water with a splash.

Sputtering and gasping, she narrowed her eyes at his dimpled grin.

It was his turn to shout when she launched herself at him, bringing them both into the salty waves, her hands gripping his shoulders, his arms unconsciously wrapping around her waist as they fell.

They spent the next hour splashing each other and cavorting in the waves, without a care in the world, forgetting everything else except each other.

She had never felt so free.

They never even noticed the flash of the cameras.

* * *

"Katherine, look, I don't know what to tell you, I just wasn't paying attention, ok? Seriously, it's not a big deal," Caroline argued with her friend and publicist later that evening, pacing around her suite with her cell phone held to her ear, rolling her eyes. There was an exclusive party down at the Candelai club tonight, and she only had about ten minutes left to get ready. She had just shimmied into her little black bandage dress when Katherine had called her, ranting about some pictures of her and Klaus cavorting in the sand on the Sicilian beach. Caroline didn't have much of an issue with it, but she humored her publicist anyways and let her get it all out and do her job. Besides, Katherine was nothing if not thorough about keeping her image perfect.

She heard Katherine snort on the other end. "Maybe not, but I just want you to be more careful. Especially with that douchebag ex of yours on the loose."

"Alright, point taken," Caroline replied. "I'll be more careful next time."

"Good. You know what I find hilarious about the whole debacle? It's not really you the Twitterverse is interested in."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, confused.

Katherine chuckled. "I mean that instead of cooing over how hot you looked in your red bikini, your fans have been gushing about your, and I quote, 'hot piece of ass bodyguard with washboard abs.'"

Caroline's eyes widened. Out of nowhere, she felt an incontrollable sense of irritation at the idea. "Seriously?" she scoffed, opening up her laptop. Not that she didn't believe Katherine, but she couldn't help but want to see this for herself.

"Yep. And look at this…seems like the Tumblr users have managed to get some close-ups and are now crying over 'that sexy thing he does with his tongue.' Gross."

Caroline made a small noise of disgust, the flames of possessiveness fanning ever higher after hearing Katherine cataloguing a few more salacious Tweets about her bodyguard. Fingers flying over the keyboard, she did a quick search, and the pictures appeared, and Caroline's breath caught in her throat.

To the casual observer, she and Klaus looked…well…like a couple. As in, 'in a relationship' type of couple.

Something they were most definitely not.

One picture in particular caught her eye. She was looking up at the sky, laughing, and Klaus was looking at her with such intensity—such fondness—that her heart skipped several beats.

She almost forgot that Katherine was still on the phone.

"Sorry, what was it you just said?" she asked apologetically, still staring at the photo.

Katherine gave a frustrated groan. "Look, don't take this the wrong way Care, but is there anything you want to tell me? About you and Klaus?" she asked pointedly, and for once Caroline wished her friend wasn't so direct. Somehow, Katherine Pierce knew everything.

Caroline chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "Of course there isn't, Kat. We're just friends," she replied with a light laugh.

"Oh really? So it doesn't bother you that there are thousands of screaming teenage girls drooling over Klaus's body, undressing him with their eyes and wishing they were having sex with him?"

"Wait, what?" Caroline spoke without thinking, frantically scrolling through the comments. Sure enough, she found several comments with much the same line of thinking, to her utter chagrin. She could practically feel the jealousy and a twinge of possessiveness bubbling up inside her.

"I knew it. You do like him," Katherine said triumphantly. "Well, I suppose now that you've gotten that off of your chest, I think you should give the fans what they want and have some hot mind-blowing sex with Mikaelson."

"Katherine!" Caroline exclaimed, a red blush burning her cheeks at the very thought of it. "Ugh, can't you just let it go?"

"Alright, alright, I'll back off," Katherine said. "But I will say that if Elijah's prowess in bed is anything to go by—"

"Goodbye, Kat!" Caroline nearly shrieked, and promptly hung up, not wanting to hear any gory details about Katherine and Elijah's love life.

"Caroline?"

She froze at his voice, looking up and catching sight of him standing in the doorway of her suite, his perceptive gaze trained on her.

"Klaus…hi." She answered lamely, painfully aware of the thick tension his presence brought to the room.

He took a few halting steps toward her, his hands clasped behind his back. She could feel his eyes rove over her body slowly, almost lazily, drinking her in, before his tongue darted out to lick his lips as he glanced at her lips.

She felt strangely powerful in that moment, knowing that she affected him in some small way.

Finally, he spoke, his voice husky. "Are you ready to go?"

"Um, yes, just about," she said hurriedly, rapidly tossing on her nude heels. "Sorry, I just need to get this necklace on…" she rambled, struggling with the clasp behind her head.

She jumped slightly when she felt the touch of his hands on her neck, taking the necklace from her fingers.

"Allow me," he murmured in her ear, every brush of his skin against hers a burning blaze of heat stoking a fire in her veins.

When he finished, he spun her around gently to face him.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He nodded.

"Well, I'm good to go, so—"

"Caroline, wait."

She stopped, her head snapping up at him as he held her back with his hand on her arm. He slid his hand down her arm until he held her hand in his. For a brief moment, they stood there, both looking at their joined hands.

"About this morning," he began, still tracing absent patterns on the back of her hand. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you—"

"No wait. I…there's something I need to tell you first." She paused, gathering her courage, and lifted her head to meet his piercing stare. "I'm done feeling guilty."

His quirked an eyebrow at that, questioning her, and all of a sudden the words she had been holding back for so long escaped her in a great rush.

"When I first met you, I loathed you. With your stupid dimples and your stupid endearments—and _God_ , I really believed you were incapable of real feelings." She dropped her gaze, vulnerability seeping into her tone. "But that night, with Tyler…you were there when I needed you. And ever since, I've caught myself wishing I could forget about it—about how you make me feel, about how I've been building a life for myself and you weren't in my plans for the future but somehow you found a way in." Her voice had lowered to a whisper. "And it scares me how much I want you stay there."

Her eyes flicked up and caught his, and she just caught a glimpse of the dark heat storming within his before his finger had tilted her chin up to capture her lips in a bruising kiss, one hand caressing her cheek while the other wove through her curls.

Any and all thoughts of how this could possibly be wrong immediately fled her mind as she gave a sigh of pleasure, melting against him and succumbing to the feeling of his lips caressing hers. He pulled back eventually, resting his forehead against hers, both hands cupping her cheeks.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you, sweetheart," he whispered, causing another wave of heat fizzling through her. He smiled at her, one of his rare, genuine ones, all dimples and raspberry lips. "But I have to ask…what exactly brought this on?"

Frowning slightly, she opened her mouth to answer when she noticed that mischievous glint in his eyes. He leaned in towards her again, burying his nose in her neck, breathing deeply before nipping at her neck. "Could it be that you are jealous of the attention I received from your loyal fans after our little outing was caught on camera?"

"No," she whimpered, barely able to form a coherent thought as he sucked hard at her pulse point, his stubble scratching her skin and giving it a pleasant tingle.

He practically purred in response, his hands sliding up her thighs to ease her skirt up higher. "Come, Caroline. You can be honest with me." Her dress was bunched up at her waist now, and he pressed his lean body impossibly closer to hers, forcing her to feel every hard muscle against her softer curves. "Confess your sins, sweetheart. You are jealous, and you don't want to share me."

Her stubbornness waning, Caroline rubbed herself against him like a cat in heat, her desire spiraling out of control at the sensual feeling of his touch on her body. " _Klaus_ —"

" _Say it,_ Caroline."

He stroked the soft skin of her inner thigh, so unbearably close to where she wanted him.

She broke.

"Yes, yes, I am jealous, and I don't want to share you with anyone, because you are _mine_ ," she whispered fiercely, pulling his head to hers and crushing her lips to his. Her tongue traced the seam of his lips urgently, begging for entrance. He granted it instantly, and she finally tasted him, after weeks, months of wondering, and it nearly drove her mad. She could lose herself for hours simply exploring his sweet mouth.

Klaus nibbled at her bottom lip, making her groan, and in a trice he had grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist, her core burning at the feel of his hardness pressing against her so intimately.

With purposeful strides, their lips never breaking their kiss, he lowered her to the bed, pressing her down into the silky sheets, covering her with his body. He caught her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head.

They stayed there for what seemed like days, making out like two well-acquainted lovers.

From his unhurried manner, Klaus seemed to have no trouble in prolonging the inevitable, taking his time to explore her with his lips, tongue, and teeth.

Not that she minded, per se—but after finally giving in to what she wanted—to _him_ —Caroline was growing impatient.

She needed more.

Rolling her hips forward, she smirked at his answering growl, his hand pinning her wrists loosening just enough for her to free them and slide them down to tug insistently at the hem of his shirt. He obliged, leaning back to let her pull it over his head before he wrapped his arms beneath her and pulled her back towards him so she was straddling him, his fingers quickly finding the zipper of her dress and slowly drawing it open, his knuckles skimming her bare skin as he went.

Klaus kept those dark blue eyes fixed on her face as slowly, reverently, he eased her dress up and over her head, tossing it aside.

His eyes widened.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

Caroline flushed under his inspection, a small cry of bliss escaping her lips when he lowered his mouth to her breast, licking and sucking at the tender flesh. Her hands dug into the mattress as he fondled her breasts, sending her mind spinning with desire.

Sensing her impatience, he lowered her back down on the bed, her hands frantically grabbing at the buckle of his jeans, which he in turn tore off in haste, groaning as their bare skin made contact once more.

She slid her hands all over him, relishing in the hard planes and corded muscles of his chest, taking a moment to kiss and lick her way across his feather tattoo. She grinned at his answering gasp, and, feeling bolder, she took one look at the cords gracing his neck before she gave them a quick tug, capturing his lips in a fiery kiss.

His hands now caressed the skin of her hip, causing her breath to still as he eased her lace boyshorts down her legs.

She nearly screamed when his finger entered her slick folds, his tongue doing the same to her mouth soon after.

"Klaus…please" she breathed, closing her eyes as he pumped her slowly, gasping when he added a second finger.

"Yes, love?"

He wanted her to say it, she realized. Of course he would. In all his alpha-male glory, he wanted the dirty words to pass her lips, filling the air.

A second confession, if you will.

"I need you inside me. Now."

That was all the incentive he needed to take control. He hovered over her, lacing his fingers through hers and pressing them into the sheets, positioning himself at her entrance, his cock tracing the outline of her slit, making them both shudder with anticipation.

"Look at me, Caroline."

She opened her eyes and found herself lost in his stormy blue orbs.

He rocked his hips forward in one smooth, deep thrust, and then he was inside of her.

She cried out, bucking her hips, wanting more, thrilled with the pleasure of her walls clenching around him.

"Sweetheart, you are a goddess," Klaus gasped out, his face swirling in ecstasy, never taking his gaze from her face as he pulled all the way out and then thrust forward again, this time more powerfully.

Caroline wrapped her legs around him, urging him in deeper, her hips rising to meet him thrust for thrust as the waves of pleasure rose ever higher, all notion of time passing away.

There was just the two of them, lost in each other, and damn the rest of the world.

He sped up his pace, his hand reaching between them to rub her clit, lips tasting the sweetness of her neck, their lovemaking reaching that inevitable crescendo of sensation, and when her orgasm cascaded over her, his name was on her lips like a prayer.

No sooner had she caught her breath when he rose up on his knees, still inside of her, whispering sweet nothings into her ears about her beauty and wit and charm and all of the things he would do to her. Straddling him, she gave a sensual roll of her hips, delighting in the stark need she saw in his eyes, his hands gripping her hips tightly as she rode him.

And so their lovemaking ensued, each giving as much as they received, the sheets tangled and twisted, nothing but the sound of their sighs of bliss filling the air, the slapping of skin against skin, the light outside the window fading as the twilit evening faded into the deep blue of night.

Spent and sated, Caroline snuggled deeper into Klaus's side, resting her hand over his heart, her fingers caressing his chest, sweaty with their lovemaking. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead and smiling at her.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You're fired."

His body jolted slightly, confusion wrinkling his brow as he looked down at her. "And may I ask why you are terminating my contract?" he demanded, his shoulders tensing.

Grinning like a fool, she pulled the covers up around them, her arms snaking around his neck, threading through his dirty blonde curls. "Because I've decided I don't need a bodyguard anymore."

" Is that so?" He mused, frowning slightly. "And what about Tyler? Who is going to protect you from that tosser?"

She glared at him. "You didn't let me finish." She smiled shyly. "I don't need a bodyguard anymore—but I just recently found myself in the market for a…friend."

A slow smirk spread over his face as her meaning became clear. "Just a friend?" he enquired, his hand lazily tracing down the side of her body. "Or a lover?"

"Both, that is, if you want the job."

"Caroline Forbes, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

She nodded, suddenly anxious over what he would say. He didn't exactly fit the 'committed relationship' type, and Lord knew she had her own flaws that he would have to deal with.

All her doubts flew away, however, when he rolled over, brushing his lips against hers. "It would be my honor and privilege, love. But only if you'll have me."

Her heart clenched at the warmth of his voice, and the edge of vulnerability.

God, how did she get this lucky, to have Niklaus Mikaelson in her life?

She stroked his stubbled jaw and brushed her nose against his.

"Good," she whispered, and surrendered herself once more to the passionate fire of his kiss.

* * *

 


	8. Enchanted Waltz

 

“It’s so unfair, Nik! All these months of hard work and perfecting the _Rose Adagio_ , wasted because of a stupid fever!”

Rebekah coughed loudly, her face pale and a sheen of sweat glistening on her hot forehead.

Klaus shushed her, shaking his head sympathetically as he placed the bowl of broth on his younger sister’s bedside table. “I know, Bekah, I know. But you really need to eat, and then get a good rest.”

Rebekah smiled gratefully at his fussing over her—rarely did Niklaus fuss over anyone, and she would take what she could get—before it melted back into the pout she had been sporting since she woke up this morning with a hacking cough and a raging fever. “But this was my big moment! I’ve wanted the role of Sleeping Beauty since I was little, and I _deserved_ it. And now Caroline Forbes is going to have to do it, and God knows her form is nowhere near as perfect as mine during Act I Scene 9…”

Klaus froze, his mind tuning out his sister’s rant to focus one that one tidbit of information.

Caroline Forbes.

How delightful.

He had only met Caroline a few times, usually as he headed backstage after a performance with flowers for Rebekah. The first time he had seen her dance, with her bright smile and lovely long legs, he had been enchanted with her; and by a stroke of luck, Rebekah had introduced them, and rather coolly at that.

He knew there was little love lost between the two blonde dancers, as both of them constantly vied for the leading roles, and more often than not when one of them landed a lead, the other would be assigned as the understudy.

And although Klaus had never missed any of Rebekah’s performances, he found that as time went on that he attended less and less for his sister and more and more for her blonde rival.

And it was with that reason in mind that, when he was certain Rebekah was asleep a few hours later, he found himself sending a quick text to Elijah to keep an eye on her while he was gone, and stealthily sneaking out of her apartment.

He had a show to catch.

* * *

Caroline was no stranger to receiving a modest amount of flowers and tokens of appreciation from appreciative audience members sprucing up her dressing room and giving her a much-needed ego boost after a long night of performing. She changed out of her costume quickly, feeling on top of the world after her first performance of portraying Aurora. And judging by her cast mates’ and crew’s warm remarks backstage after curtain call, she had done a marvelous job, if she did say so herself.

Rifling through the flowers and cards, her attention was immediately caught by a thick envelope with her name printed on it in stunning calligraphy.

Curious, Caroline tore open the envelope, breath hitching as she gently pulled out the piece of paper within.

Her own features smiled up at her, drawn to perfection in the clean strokes of an artist’s hand. Gasping at the sheer beauty of the sketch, she turned the paper over, and found a note cramped at the bottom of the page in the same elegant script.

_Great dancers are not great because of their technique, they are great because of their passion. You have both in abundance. Thank you for your ardent and moving performance._

_Fondly,_

_An admirer_

“Anna, do you have an idea who sent this?” Caroline found her voice, glancing back at her fellow dancer who had just passed by the door to her room.

Anna stopped, stepping just inside the door, frowned slightly. “I’m actually still trying to figure that out,” the brunette replied thoughtfully. “I know I’ve seen him around before, but I still can’t quite place where—Oh wait, now I remember!” She smiled, a bit mischievously. “It’s Rebekah’s older brother—not Elijah, the other broody one with the dirty blonde hair.”

Caroline’s brows shot up in surprise. “ _Klaus_ sent this to me?”

“Looks like it.”

Caroline gaze back down at the drawing, thoughts swirling. So, Klaus Mikaelson was an artist. She shouldn’t be so surprised, what with Rebekah’s expertise at dance, that one of her siblings would excel in art as well, if only a different medium.

She swallowed hard as she read his message again, feeling a bit warm. She had seen him come to the shows regularly, and he had always smiled at her in greeting when he ran into her backstage—but never had she thought he had been interested in her. Not in that way, at least.

And didn’t he know that she and Rebekah didn’t get along?

She froze as an even worse thought crossed her mind. What if Rebekah had put him up to it as some sort of trick, only for him to humiliate her later? She wouldn’t put it past the other girl at all, to be frank. Her anger seethed at the idea. After all, according to Rebekah, Klaus was her favorite brother, and judging from what she’d seen of them together they seemed extremely close. And if he was anything like Rebekah, the queen of pettiness, it seemed more and more likely to be a very real possibility.

Caroline clenched her fists, nearly crumpling the drawing in the process. This wouldn’t do at all. There was no way she was going to go out with Rebekah’s brother. Not even if he was attractive beyond belief, and had sketched her so beautifully—

_Nope. Not going down that road, Forbes._

Squaring her shoulders, she quickly finished dressing and headed out of her dressing room, smiling politely and thanking the slew of people who shouted congratulations her way, never lingering in one spot for too long, excusing herself by explaining she had places to be.

Namely, she had to give one Klaus Mikaelson a piece of her mind.

* * *

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

Klaus looked up from his relaxed stance leaning against the backstage hallway wall, his previously tense face relaxing into a dimpled grin. “Caroline. It’s lovely to see you, too.” His eyes took in her irritated state, lingering on the angry flush on her cheeks, finally zeroing in on the sketch he had drawn for her held in her shaking fist. “Something the matter, sweetheart?”

Glaring, she grabbed his arm, practically shoving him into the privacy of her dressing room, closing the door forcefully behind them before turning to face him again. “Are you serious right now?” she hissed. “One, don’t call me that. I’m nobody’s sweetheart. Two, of course something’s the matter. You are trying to seduce me, and I don’t care that you’re hot, Rebekah has got another thing coming if she thinks I’ll fall for some stupid revenge scheme she’s roped you into—”

She ceased her tirade as he burst out laughing, earning himself a look of utter chagrin.

“Shut up, Mikaelson, it’s not funny,” she growled.

“I know, I know—”

“ _Then stop laughing._ ”

He quieted, unable to wipe the smirk off his face as he closed the distance between them, invading her personal space, pleased when her eyes widened and her breath caught.

He reached out and ran a finger down her cheek. She shivered in response.

“Do you honestly believe that Rebekah sent me here, as some sort of nefarious plot to humiliate you?”

“Yes.”

He hummed absently, tucking astray curl behind her ear. “One thing you will learn about me, Caroline, is that I answer to none but myself, and I would sooner be put in jail than cater to any of my baby sister’s ridiculous whims, vengeful or otherwise.”

Caroline stared at him intently, considering him. Then her rigid posture relaxed slightly, a chuff of air escaping her painted red lips. “You’re telling the truth.”

It wasn’t a question.

He simply nodded.

Her cheeks reddening at her peeking up at him from under her lashes. “But…why me? Your sister practically hates me, and you barely know me. Why ask me out?”

Klaus shrugged, lips quirking up in a dimpled smirk. “Why not? I want to get to know you, to discover who you really are underneath the many masks you assume up on that stage. Besides, I fancy you.”

“You _what_?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” He raised an eyebrow at her shocked expression.

“Yes.”

“Why? You’re a beautiful woman. You’re strong and graceful, both physically and mentally, if constantly dealing with my sister’s temper is any measurement to go by. And I cannot count the number of times the stage has lit up more brightly because of your presence.” He smiled at her once more. “Simply put, I enjoy you.”

Caroline gaped at him, a blush staining her cheeks at his words. Klaus sincerely hoped he hadn’t overdone it. But he had sensed that idle platitudes and vague compliments would get him nowhere with this particular woman.

He felt a tug of victory when she didn’t scoff at his words. “But…but Rebekah—”

“I am not my sister, Caroline. Although I certainly value her opinion, you’ll find that we disagree on many things.”

Caroline eyed him appraisingly, her face neutral, but gradually her expression warmed.

“Well, then,” she said in a business-like tone, “As you’ve answered truthfully, I suppose I can only repay you in kind.”

And, with two graceful strides of her long legs, she cradled his face in between her hands and kissed him softly.

She broke away, smiling at his rather dazed expression. “So, Prince Charming, what happens now?” she teased him, threading her fingers through his curls.

Klaus’s eyes pierced right through her. “Now?” he repeated, arms encircling her waist and giving her a slow, burning look. “Why, I request a dance with the princess, of course. Put those gorgeous legs to good use.”

Masking her shiver of anticipation, Caroline kept her poker-face, but her eyes glittered with mischief. “Are you questioning my dancing prowess?”

“Consider it more of a demonstration, sweetheart.”

Caroline smirked at him, reveling in the obvious desire emanating from his whole being. “Well then…”

Wrapping one leg around his waist, she pulled him closer and kissed him fiercely. “I hope you’re prepared for quite the show, Your Royal Highness.”

He smiled against her lips. “I’m counting on it, Princess.”

* * *

 

****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first sentence of Klaus's note is a quote by Martha Graham.


	9. Wake-Up Call

**Dedicated to goldcaught, because of her ever-inspiring tags that I pulled off a gifset a while ago and inspired this little drabble! Also to missingstars89 and howeverlongs, just because :)**

**Prompt: KC + good morning texts (#klaus: good morning caroline my love my morning breeze my sunrise over the crumbling mountain that is my ruinous soul#caroline: s  er iously)**

* * *

She had been slumbering peacefully, snuggled deep into her covers after a long night partying with Bonnie and Enzo, when it happened.

Her worst nightmare.

_Beep._

At first, her mind barely registered it, the hollow noise of her phone signalling a new text with a loud ding. In that state between dreaming and wakefulness, she dismissed the noise as a dream, and burrowed back into the warmth of the blankets.

_Beep._

Now gaining consciousness, she rolled over, throwing the covers up over her head, hoping the noise would go away.

_Beep._

_Beep._

“UGH!”

With a noise of protest, she flung her arm out to the bedside table, fumbling until her fingers found her phone. Muttering soft curses under her breath, swearing a fate worse than death on whoever woke her up at this ungodly hour–come on, it was barely 7 am on a freaking Saturday–she unlocked her phone.

**From: Klaus**

_**Good morning Caroline.** _

**From: Klaus**

_**My love** _

**From: Klaus**

_**My morning breeze** _

**From: Klaus**

_**My sunrise over the crumbling mountain that is my ruinous soul** _

She snarled. Literally.

Of freaking course it was Klaus who would wake her up so damn early. The Original hybrid was unhealthily chipper in the mornings, and though she appreciated the sentiment of his words–which ok, what is up with the flowery language this morning?–she was royally pissed.

So naturally, she opted to call him so he could hear the full force of her ire.

He answered on the second ring. “Good morning, love–”

“SERIOUSLY?! Do you have any idea what time it is? I know you might not comprehend this because you’re old as dirt and was raised in an age where the whole ‘early to bed, early to rise’ mantra was law, but this is the 21st century. Where sleeping in is a beloved concept and written into law by most of the populace on Saturdays.”

“Caroline, sweetheart, what on earth are you talking about?” Klaus’s bewildered voice filtered through the speakers.

“Are you for real right now? You know EXACTLY what I’m talking about!”

“No, love, I’m afraid I’m completely at a loss as to what’s got you all flustered. Would you care to enlighten me?”

“Great, now you’re trying to make me look like the crazy one–”

“Caroline, I am doing nothing of the sort, if you would just explain to me–”

“Your freaking text messages you sent literally five minutes ago! The text messages which, might I add, woke me up from a very much needed sleep, you asshole!”

“I didn’t send you any messages, Caroline.”

“Really? ‘Good morning Caroline, my sunrise, my love, my sun to my ruined mountain’ or whatever the hell it was–”

“Honestly, I didn’t!”

“Check your phone, then.”

A pause. Then Klaus’s confused voice. “But how–”

“So you _did_ send them!”

“No, I swear I didn’t, I’ve been out all morning with Kol and–” She could her Klaus pause before he snarled. “Kol, did you take my phone?”

She heard Kol’s voice over the line, the other Original clearly shaking with laughter. “I thought I did a rather bang-up job impersonating you, Nik….now Nik, don’t look at me like that, it was just a joke–”

She heard a few loud thumps and then the sound of Kol’s cackling laughter before he apparently flashed away.

Klaus was breathing heavily when he finally responded. “Time to get the daggers.”

Caroline sighed. “I’m going to shove one into his heart myself. Ugh.” Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she paused, then smiled cheekily. “So, I’m your morning breeze and sunrise, huh?”

Klaus groaned. “The fact that you really believed I would send you that via text deeply disturbs me.”

“Oh I’d believe it. We’re talking about the same big bad Original hybrid who once wooed me with equally sweet words, at this great ball at his mansion. Something about Rome and Paris and fancying me. It was all very dramatic and poetic.”

She could almost see him rolling his eyes. “For being woken up early, you are in quite the teasing mood, love.”

“Nope, I’m still furious,” she said breezily, flopping back onto the bed. “But I’m sure you can make it up to me.”

“I wonder how I could possibly do that.”

“Oh no, you are _not_ trying to get out of this by seducing me,” Caroline warned. “I want proper restitution.”

A burst of air, and suddenly she was no longer alone in her room, a solid body pinning her to the bed, bright blue eyes gleaming at her own. She yelped, her body shivering with awareness at the sudden contact.

“Are you sure about that, sweetheart?” He whispered in her ear, his tongue flicking out to caress the skin of her ear, then made his way down her throat, the kisses searing into her skin and making her blood stir.

“Klaus! Get off!” She shoved at his shoulders but he held firm, one hand settling at her hip, the other cupping her cheek.

“You seem tense, love.” An amused noise deep in his throat. “Let me help you relax.”

He took her mouth in a bruising kiss, cutting off her sharp retort, the hand at her hip smoothing under her shirt and sliding up her rib cage, his strong thigh nudging her legs apart.

For the briefest moment, Caroline resisted, anger still simmering inside.

But her self-control was always shot to hell where Klaus was concerned, and today was no exception.

She twined her arms around his neck, breaking their kiss to lick and suck at his throat, hard enough to make a mark. Biting softly, she grinned against his skin when he groaned.

She slid her hands under his shirt, reveling in the feel of his skin warm against her own. His erection pressed intimately between her legs, the delicious pressure eliciting a loud moan from her. Klaus brought her back for a forceful kiss, his tongue swiping across her lips before she parted them, her own darting out to taste his. All too soon, he broke away, licking and sucking his way down her throat, across her collarbones, the tops of her breasts. He pulled down her camisole, his lips closing around one taut nipple, and let the barest hint of fangs scrape the delicate skin.

Her back arched, her gasp breathy, her hands threading in his hair desperately.

Suddenly, his hand slid down her stomach, slipping beneath her panties, one long finger slightly brushing her clit.

Caroline bit back a scream of pleasure, her arm reaching for the buckle of Klaus’s jeans…only to meet cool air.

She sat up instantly, gaping in confusion at the sight of Klaus leaning up against the doorjamb, his trademark smirk exposing those delightful dimples.

“Klaus, come back to bed. _Now_.”

His eyes twinkled merrily. “I’m afraid, sweetheart, seducing you is off limits–your words, may I remind you. I’m sure you’ll get over it.”

And with that, he flashed away, the echo of his deep laugh reverberating off the walls.

Groaning and still aroused, Caroline flopped back onto the bed, rubbing her hands over her eyes.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. If I Loved You III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a ridiculous amount of time, here is the third part of If I Loved You (aka KC as musical theatre peeps)! Thanks to those of you who’ve been requesting it, I hope you enjoy it! Also, smut warning.

Opening night.

The make it or break it night for every single person involved with the production.

Klaus had no reason to be nervous. After all, he had performed in many shows before, and although it had been a few years since he last acted in one, his confidence in his abilities had never been shaken.

That is, until tonight, when he would be acting opposite Caroline Forbes.

It had been a couple of months since their first date, and though she had promised him another one, no matter how much he called her or tried to approach her after rehearsals, she always found some excuse, usually citing her busy schedule and trying to keep up with her coursework for her Master’s degree.

Klaus had never considered himself a patient man, but his little blonde co-star certainly gave him a frustratingly long exercise in that particular virtue. And as the weeks went by, his patience wore ever thinner.

It frustrated him to no end, the effect she had on him, this charming spitfire who had waltzed into his life on a whim and somehow, despite their little rivalry, gotten under his skin until she was all he could think about.

Of course, his obsession with Miss Forbes was his best-kept secret, as Elijah would never let him live it down if he found out about it—he can just hear his older brother laughing at him for playing out the most cliché romantic situation when he had always been so against any sort of serious relationship. And he was certain Caroline herself would never tell anyone about their outing together, as it would be equally embarrassing for her to admit to going out with a man whom everyone at Originals knew she loathed.

But as he sat in his dressing room backstage, shrugging on his costume and waiting for Rebekah to arrive to do his stage make-up, he knew he would have to completely control his urges when on stage with Caroline. If he allowed himself to feel anything during the more intimate scenes between them, it would only lead to trouble. No matter that they were portraying one of the most iconic romantic couples in the history of musical theatre—he would not allow himself to be caught up in the moment, acting or not.

Rehearsals had never been a problem. Certainly, the two of them had had to practice their stage kiss and all of the moments in between, but there was something to be said about performing in front of a live audience—it was so much easier to let go and be swept away into the story and the music, and that magic of the theatre only came out to play when it was opening night.

Unfortunately, his resolve was doomed from the moment he heard Caroline sing the opening notes of her first number.

Didn’t she realize what a treasure she was, how endearing she was to all she met? Did she really have no idea of how much he wanted her?

And later in the first act, as soon as he caught her in his arms, singing softly to her as she lay with her eyes shut on the luxurious bed in the Phantom’s lair, he couldn’t help but caress her face, recalling how her lips had felt on his all those weeks ago, their sweet warmth tormenting him still.

During intermission, he had recovered, relaxing in his dressing room while drinking some much-needed water. Though he had passed Caroline a few times backstage, he had avoided her gaze, always moving to his next place as quickly as possible to stay as far away from her as possible.

All bets were off though as soon as he caught sight of her in her costume for the last scene, as she waited backstage preparing to go on.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. The period costume emphasized her lush curves, and although her lovely blonde curls were hidden beneath the dark brunette wig iconic of Christine Daae, she was still the same charming beauty who teased and taunted him at every turn.

He gritted his teeth. Caroline would not get the best of him. He wouldn’t allow it. All he had to do was channel his sexual frustration into the passion of the scene, and he would survive.

Or at least, that was what he hoped.

Caroline fell back against her chair in her dressing room with a sigh. The show had ended a mere twenty minutes ago, to a standing ovation. It had been exhilarating, as it always was; and yet, she would be lying if she said that avoiding Klaus all evening had been just as draining on her. She hated that things had become so awkward between them since their kiss, and she wished they could just go back to the easy rivalry they had had before.

Before she had realized that hate was the furthest of what she felt for him.

Annoyance, frustration, perhaps anger…but not hate.

She didn’t want to think of what all that meant, that she couldn’t-no, didn’t-hate him anymore. Not really.

She was finally out of her costume and in just her bra and boyshorts, but she was too exhausted to put real clothes on just yet. She decided to rest her eyes for a bit and absorb the satisfaction of a good night’s work.

A sharp rap on her door shot that plan to hell.

“Who is it?” she called, a bit miffed that she would have to get up to open the door.

But whoever it was had already come in and shut the door.

Her mirror faced opposite the door, so she only had to glance up into the reflecting glass to see who had dared interrupt her peace.

Her cheeks turned red and her heart sped at the face looking right at her. She stayed frozen in her seat.

Klaus stood right behind her, his posture rigid, but his blue eyes piercing in their intensity.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, fighting a tremor in her voice.

He took a measured step forward. “I think you know.”

A thrill ran down her spine. “Klaus-”

“The very first time I saw you, do you know what I thought?” His tone had lowered into a soft murmur, and somehow he had managed to come up right behind her without her noticing.

She shook her head.

He leaned down, his breath tickling her neck as he whispered, “I thought, here is a goddess. Strong, beautiful, full of light and talent and life…and I hated you for it. For what you make me feel. Do you know, Caroline? What it is to burn, to ache for something just out of your reach?”

Her body heated in response, and she couldn’t help a harsh gasp when his lips met the skin of her neck. She could see them reflected in the mirror, Klaus’s hands on her shoulders, his face buried in her neck, the scarlet blush of her cheeks and the rise and fall of her chest.

Her brain screamed at her. This was Klaus. As in, Klaus Mikaelson, asshole extraordinaire and bane of her existence. And she was falling for his charms. Didn’t she have a list as to why he was totally wrong for her? And yet all of those reasons were fading as quickly as her heartbeat. Damn the man.

In sheer desperation, she blurted out the first objection that came into her head.

“You’re an asshole. I don’t sleep with assholes.”

He made a sound of amusement, pulling back from her neck to run his fingers through her curls. “I beg to differ. Have you forgotten your stint with Salvatore already?”

“Stefan…had some personal issues he needed to work out.”

Klaus snorted. “He was a bloody prick who put his own wishes before yours because of his pathetic arse of a brother. Rebekah told me all about it.”

Caroline groaned. “I’m going to kill your sister. After I kill you.”

“Now, now, love. Let’s not get carried away. I hardly think you want to be rid of me; in fact, I believe you rather like me.” He grinned at her reflection.

“Yeah right,” she scoffed, crossing her arms and staring stubbornly back at him. “I don’t feel anything for you, let alone like you.”

Liar, her mind whispered. She ignored it.

“Hmmm, perhaps we should test that theory,” Klaus said thoughtfully, his eyes turning wicked. “Let’s see-if you really are indifferent to me, you won’t mind if I just…”

She squeaked as he pulled her firmly out of her chair and into his arms, and before she could utter a word his lips had found hers.

It was completely unlike the first time outside her apartment, or after their karaoke date; those had been all sweetness and innocence.

No, this kiss-this was pure passion, a sensual claiming. Her arms twined around him without her permission, and she moaned when his tongue met hers in an intimate caress.

They stood like that, completely immersed in each other, hands sliding against bodies, breaths labored. Suddenly, Klaus slid his hand up her back and unhooked her bra. Caroline bit back a cry of pleasure when his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing so gently across her nipples.

“Look at you. More beautiful than I imagined,” he said softly. Bending low, he kissed between her breasts before sucking on first one nipple, then the other, her skin flushing at the sensual attention. Caroline’s fingers dug into his back.

“Someone’s gonna hear,” she whispered urgently when he kissed back up to her neck. Still, she made no move to escape.

Klaus kissed her jaw, and she could feel his smirk against her skin. “Is that a challenge?”

“Klaus, no! That’s not what I meant-”

But he was already kneeling before her, fingers hooked around her lacy boyshorts and pulling them swiftly down her legs. He glanced back up at her, and a bolt of lust tore through her at the sight of him on his knees, blue eyes blazing with pure desire.

“I suggest you try to be quiet, Caroline, if you’d rather not be caught,” he murmured, caressing her ass with slow strokes. “But don’t hold back on my account. I’ve been looking forward to making you scream for a long time.”

At the first touch of his tongue on her clit, Caroline threw back her head with a sharp gasp, her hands scrabbling for purchase before settling on his shoulders. Damn, but the man was talented. He licked her slowly, urging her toward the heights of pleasure, the heat of his mouth making her skin grow damp with perspiration. She shivered and bucked her hips when he eased a finger inside her.

“Faster,” she breathed, her legs shaking at the sensations. He obliged, adding a second finger and thrusting them with rough strokes. Her little cries and soft moans only encouraged him, and when she felt she could take no more, he kissed her clit and sucked it, firmly swirling his tongue around it. She came on a high-pitched whine, her hips circling to meet his fingers as he brought her down from her orgasm. Satisfied and spent, she sank to her knees in front of him, collapsing into his soothing embrace, and wondering absently why on earth he was still clothed. He ran his fingers through her curls as he held her.

She roused from the blissful haze first, craning her head to look at him. “So.”

“So?” He lifted an eyebrow.

Caroline rolled her eyes. “So what now?”

Looking quite pleased with himself, Klaus smoothed back one errant curl from her forehead. “Now, I take you out to a nice after-show drink, where after flirting outrageously for a while, I ask you to go out with me again. And again. And again”

She blinked. “Klaus Mikaelson, is this your roundabout way of asking me to be your girlfriend?”

He shifted slightly, but held her gaze with a seriousness she seldom saw in him. “Yes, I suppose I am. If it’s what you want, Caroline.”

Caroline stared him down for a tense moment, before she broke out in a wicked smile. “I can’t wait to tell Elijah and Rebekah. They’re going to have a field day.”

Klaus groaned, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. “Of course you would find the quickest way to torture me. You are a cruel one, sweetheart.”

Grinning, Caroline kissed him on the nose. “Well, that’s show-biz.”

Klaus shook his head, but his eyes were twinkling. “Indeed.”


End file.
